Living At Hogwarts
by Black Night
Summary: !!FINISHED!! AU FIC! What is Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
AN this is an alternate universe fic. What is Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real. Please read.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A man had just arrived in front of number four Privet Drive. He was very old, had an extremely long beard, and twinkling blue eyes, hidden by his half-moon glasses. This man was named Albus Dumbledore. Now, there wasn't really anything remarkable about Albus, besides the fact that he was wearing a long emerald cloak, and dragon hide boots. And the little detail, that he didn't happen to live anywhere near Privet drive.  
  
A cat, who had been sitting on the opposite corner, twitched its tail, and got up- crossing the street and rubbing against Dumbledore's ankles in a friendly manner. He chuckled and pulled out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. Flipping it open, he proceeded to point it at the street lights that were burning brightly. With a click, the lights sped from their bulbs and towards him, and the street was left dark, bathed only in light from the full moon. He nodded in satisfaction and put the lighter away. When he looked back up, the cat had disappeared, and a stern looking woman was standing next to him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," he chuckled, "I should have know that you would be here. This must be the first time in forty-five years that you canceled a class."  
  
"Very amusing," McGonagall snapped irritably, "perhaps you could tell me why *you* are here, Professor. It seems to be an odd place for a hundred and fifty year old man."  
  
Professor Dumbledore clutched his heart in mock hurt. "Oh Professor," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "I am simply meeting Hagrid here."  
  
"And why would Hagrid be here?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"He is bringing Harry Potter to live with his relatives, of course."  
  
McGonagall cringed. "Do you mean those people at number four? Those are horrible people! Harry Potter come and live with these people! That is absolute madness if I ever heard such a thing!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle leaving his eyes being replaced with sadness. "They are the only family that he has left. Could you imagine him growing up in an orphanage? Why- he might grow up to be just like Tom Riddle! There is no where else for him to go."  
  
"But, surly," McGonagall protested, placing a hand on Albus's arm. "We could bring him to Hogwarts. I'm sure that there would be people there that would be willing to help."  
  
"Minerva," Albus said firmly, "I do not like this idea either, but what choice do we have?"  
  
"You remember Lily's sister?" Minerva questioned frantically, "She was awful! She hated her sister because of what she was! Her husband is even worse! And their child, they have the worst child imaginable! I've watched them all day- he was kicking his mother, demanding for sweets! Albus, can you imagine what would happen if we left him here?"  
  
Albus sighed, and looked at the structure in front of him, then back over at his fellow teacher. He opened his mouth to answer her, but at that moment, a dull roar met their ears. It slowly got louder and soon the whole street was practically vibrating with the sound.  
  
A minute later, a motorcycle dropped out of the sky, right in front of the two professors. Sitting on top of the motorcycle was an incredibly large man, and in the man's arms, was a soft bundle of blankets. As the man got off his bike, the bundle gave a sleepy sigh.  
  
"Hagrid," Albus said with an air of relief. "You made it. And, where did you get the motorcycle?"  
  
"Borrowed it, sir," the giant of a man said. "From young Sirius Black. Poor fellow, he was distraught about what happened to Lily and James."  
  
"Was there anything that you could do?" Minerva asked, taking the bundle from Hagrid and gently pushing the blankets away from the little boy wrapped in them.  
  
"No, Professor," Hagrid said, shifting uncertainly, "the house was in ruins- everything destroyed."  
  
Minerva sighed, and turned back to Dumbledore. "Please," she whispered, "Harry Potter cannot grow up with this people. If it helps- I can take care of him until he is old enough to have his own quarters."  
  
"What?" Hagrid said, catching on to what she was saying. "You want Harry to stay here? With these Muggle's- NO! Lily used to come down to me hut, crying about her sister- Harry can't stay here!"  
  
Dumbledore looked between the two of them, and then down at the young face peering up at him from Minerva's arms. "Then we will take him back to Hogwarts with us. At least we know that no Death Eaters will get him if he is there."  
  
Both faces broke out in joy. "Oh thank you, Professor," Minerva gushed, her face practically glowing, "thank you so much!"  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "you thank me now- but little boy's aren't that easy to take care of." He pulled the put-outer out of his pocket. "Hagrid, you had best bring Sirius his bike back, and comfort him as you can. bring him and Remus Lupin up to Hogwarts. they know Harry- perhaps they could help Minerva."  
  
Hagrid nodded, and sat back on the bike. Kicking it to life, he took to the skies and disappeared.  
  
"Minerva, I shall meet you back at Hogwarts." He smiled at her, and watched as she apperated away. Then he clicked his put-outer and the light sped back to the street-lights, causing the street to glow orange. With a swish of his cloak, he had gone.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
It was true that Minerva McGonagall wasn't a very motherly type of person. She was a very strict, no-nonsense type of person. But even she couldn't help falling in love with Harry Potter. She had transfigured a crib out of a spare quill for him, and then sat for nearly an hour, grading papers and watching him sleep.  
  
A knock on the door jolted her from her work, and she walked over and opened softly. "Headmaster," she acknowledged, opening the door a little wider and allowing Albus into her rooms.  
  
"There are no problems, I trust," Albus said, walking towards the crib in the corner and looking down at the sleeping child, a small smile on his face.  
  
"None at all," Minerva said, moving to stand next to him and reaching down to stroke Harry's cheek. "But, Albus- I was wondering about that scar on his head. is that where-"  
  
"Yes," Albus said, cutting her off. "Harry will have that scar for the rest of his life."  
  
"Is there anything you could do about it?"  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can be useful things. I, myself, have one just above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground. But if I am correct, Harry's scar is a connection with Voldemort- and if he ever comes back, could be a way to destroy him."  
  
"Who do you mean?" Minerva asked sharply, "destroy You-Know-Who. or Harry?"  
  
Albus didn't answer.  
  
"You should get some sleep," he said instead. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Sirius wrote- he said they will be here after Remus recovers from the full moon. They will be here around noon."  
  
Minerva nodded and watched as he left. Pulling the baby-blue blanket a little tighter around Harry's sleeping body; she smiled softly and went to bed herself.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, was in an uproar. All the students were demanding to know *why* there was a high-chair at the teacher's table. For that matter, most of the teacher's were demanding to know why as well.  
  
"Headmaster," a grouchy black haired man said angrily. "Would you please explain to us why there is a high-chair next to your seat? And why a there were baby clothes in the teacher's lounge this morning?" He paused regarding the headmaster closely. "And why are you smirking like that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Severus," Albus said smiling widely. "If you would sit down and eat your breakfast, your answers will arrive soon enough."  
  
Severus Snape, who was just out of school himself, scowled heavily and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, the double doors at the front of the room opened, and Professor McGonagall entered the room. In her arms was a small baby boy with slightly wet black hair and wide green eyes. He hugged the Professor tighter to him and looked at all of the people staring at him.  
  
Almost immediately, every girl in the room starting 'Aww'ing over him, and all of the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the room, and sat Harry down in his chair. Then she sat next to him and proceeded to feed him. Every eye in the hall was on the two of them, except Dumbledore's and Hagrid's. The hall was almost silent, except for Harry's occasional giggle and Dumbledore's chuckling.  
  
At the end of breakfast the headmaster stood up to address the students. "As you might have noticed, we have a new face in our midsts. His name is Harry Potter, and he will be staying here at Hogwarts. Yes, it is true that young Mr. Potter has ended Lord Voldemort's somewhat mortal life. But that does not mean that he cannot come back. So, just bear that in mind." He paused, his eyes sweeping over the crowd of students in the hall, before a smile lit up his face. "If anybody would like to take care of our young friend on weekends and after classes, please talk to Professor McGonagall." He smiled at them all and sat back down.  
  
There was a slight buzz of talking in the air, before the students stood up and headed to their first class of the day. Dumbledore picked up the small child and watched as the teachers left the room as well. "It looks like it's just you and me until Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin get here." He commented lightly, standing up and heading to the Entrance Hall and then up the stairs to his office.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
At three minutes and seven seconds past noon, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived in Hogwarts' very large Entrance Hall. Nine minutes and twenty seven and a half seconds later, they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Twenty seconds after that, they were sitting in front of the headmaster's desk, cooing over their dead best-friends' son.  
  
"I know this is going to be an odd question," Dumbledore said, quietly, jolting the two men from the child. "But, which of you two were the Potter's Secret Keeper?"  
  
Remus frowned, "it wasn't me, and I thought that they had named Sirius the Secret Keeper."  
  
"No," Sirius said quietly, a fire burning in his eyes. "I persuaded James to make Peter it at the last minute. I figured that it would be the perfect bluff. I was going to go after him- but there was the full moon last night, and then Hagrid showed up and told me that Harry was here." he trailed off, glaring out the window.  
  
"Peter?" Remus breathed, "Peter was the secret keeper? So- he was the spy." His eyes suddenly burned with fire. "HOW COULD HE?! THAT SODDING TWO FACED BAST-"  
  
"Mr. Lupin," Albus said softly, placing his hand on Remus' arm. "Getting angry will not help at this time. What we need to do, is track down Peter- get the truth out there, so that people know to report him."  
  
Sirius and Remus shifted uneasily, exchanging glances. "I suppose that you should know something else about Peter that only the four of us knew." Remus said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows went up in a surprised manner.  
  
"He's an unregistered Animagus," Sirius said quietly. "Me and James too. We learned so we could keep Remus company at full moons. It might be a bit harder to find him, because his form was a rat."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "That does make things a little harder, although, I must admit. that is quite an achievement for a group of fifth year boys to achieve." His eyes were twinkling again.  
  
"You knew?!" Sirius exclaimed, flushing heavily, "why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Mr. Black," Albus chuckled, "I know much more about the school and the students in it then you could ever dream. For example. the Astronomy tower is only the second most popular student get away for the middle of the night. There is another tower, down near the dungeons that most Ravenclaw and Slytherin student's prefer much more. It is much closer to the dormitories." He winked. "But, that is not why we are here. Do you think that you can find Mr. Pettigrew? Where would you first look?"  
  
"Somewhere with information," Sirius answered immediately, "and with wizards or witches willing to protect him."  
  
"I have a feeling," Dumbledore said seriously, "that if we manage to catch our traitor- we could get names of other Death Eaters. Would you two be willing to-?"  
  
"Say no more," Remus said, standing up, "we're on it. Come on Padfoot- we've got work to do."  
  
Sirius nodded and handed Harry back to Dumbledore. "Be a good boy, Harry," he said softly, "we'll come back to see you again, we promise."  
  
Harry waved somewhat clumsily as the two familiar people walked out of the room.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore smiled, "how about some lunch. Then we can go and bother Severus a little down in the dungeons."  
  
Harry gave a tiny giggle. He liked it here with all these kind people. They were all nice, especially the lady with unmovable hair. He knew it was unmovable because when he had poked at it last night, nothing had happened. It didn't move, it didn't fall off, or fall out. To tell the truth, he was sure that a piece of it had cracked. He giggled again, tugging on the white mass of hair dangling in front of him. Boy did he get a shock when it came off.  
  
"Heh heh," the man whose hair had just fallen off said; unclenching Harry's fingers, flicking his wand to reattach it. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen."  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
  
  
Bringing Harry Potter down to Severus Snape's last class of the day, which happened to be a group of first year students, was probably one of the more stupid things that Albus Dumbledore had done in his very long life. For some reason, the Potions Master didn't seem to like it when half his students were cooing over some infant child that had just saved the world.  
  
Finally, after about twenty minutes, he snapped.  
  
"Fifty points from Hufflepuff!" He barked, "And any student that so much as looks at Potter will get detention with Mr. Filch. Is that clear?"  
  
It was clear.  
  
Dumbledore took the hint as well; he picked up Harry and quickly left the room. As he passed one of the Hufflepuffs bubbling cauldron; he hid a wide grin under his long facial hair.  
  
"Fifty points to Hufflepuff," he said loudly, causing Severus to choke and all the students to smother snorts, "for a perfect potion."  
  
Then, with a cheery wave, he left the dungeons and went up the stairs to the teacher's room. Knocking on Minerva's door, he deposited Harry for a nap and went on his merry way. "Minerva's right," he said to himself, "this is a much better place for Harry to be than with his relatives."  
  
About an hour after Minerva had placed Harry in his crib; there was a knock on her door. Thinking that Albus wouldn't be back so soon, she put on her 'stern face' and went to open the door. Sure enough, a girl and a boy were standing there. Both of them were second year Gryffindor students, the boy, looked somewhat bored, and the girl was practically hopping up and down.  
  
"Yes?" She asked crisply.  
  
"Professor," the girl, Blade Feslin, said eagerly. "We wanted to know if we could take care of Harry for a while. Maybe after classes and this weekend?"  
  
Minerva studied her for a moment, before her face softened somewhat. "Harry is sleeping right now," she said, "but seeing as today *is* Friday, I will give him to you after dinner. If there are any problems, please tell me."  
  
Blade gave a happy squeal, and Bill's eyes light up somewhat.  
  
"But," Minerva said, a twinkle in her eyes, "Only you two, alright? And Mr. Weasley, seeing as you have five siblings, please keep Miss Feslin in order."  
  
Blade frowned slightly. "Thank you Professor," she said, before seizing that boy's hand, Bill Weasley, and dragging him down the hall way.  
  
"By the way," she called after them. "Twenty-five points to each of you, for taking care of him." Minerva smiled, before heading back into her room and shutting the door. She went to her desk and finished grading her forth year Transfiguration essays. When she had finished, she picked up Harry, and headed for the great hall.  
  
After dinner, she left him in the care of Blade and Bill, before heading towards the faculty lounge to chat with the rest of the teachers. Needless to say, Severus was pacing the room, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, and give him the chance to tell the headmaster off. The rest of the teachers were talking amongst themselves. The talk of the room was indeed, Harry Potter.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"I have news," he announced, before Severus could being his rant. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were over today. It seems that Peter Pettigrew had been the Potter's secret keeper. They are out trying to find him now."  
  
"That nasty little boy?" Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher said with a frown. "Never did like him, tagging along with those three- being a nuisance. And he was always mistreating the plants."  
  
"Why would the Potter's make *him* the secret keeper?" Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, squeaked, from his high backed chair. "It is such a complex spell- that boy had trouble with Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"And he was hopeless at potions," Severus spoke up.  
  
"Yes, well," Dumbledore said impatiently. "It seems that we might have another small problem finding him. It seems that he is an unregistered Animagus. A rat, if you will. So, don't go around killing any rats just yet. We do not know if Pettigrew will be around the school- but better safe then sorry. Also, when we do find him, we must be ready. Poppy, if you would have some sedatives ready. Severus, do you think you could brew a truth potion? I think that should cover it. Except- Argus, maybe some of your chains to hold him down in the sedatives aren't working."  
  
"He's an Animagus?" Minerva said her eyes wide. "How do Black and Lupin plan on finding him?"  
  
"That," Dumbledore said softly, "is one mystery that will remain unknown until they come back with him."  
  
After that, they went back to their usual talk, such as students that were out of bed more then they should be. And whether of not they should punish them. And books in the restricted section of the library, if they should be removed or not. And if they could spare some money for newer Quidditch equipment. Around eleven o'clock, most of faculty went to bed. Albus, Minerva, Severus and Argus Filch, the caretaker, were left to wander the halls, sending any students out of bed, back to their dorms with detention.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
"Oi, Blade!" Bill Weasley said, turning to his best friend while they were walking up towards the Gryffindor dormitories. "I forgot to tell you- mum's pregnant again. So- guess what that means."  
  
Blade laughed. "You're going to be spending the majority of the summer holidays at my house again. How many kids do your parents plan on having?"  
  
"Who knows," Bill shrugged, "after having Ron around- I'm surprised anybody would want another kid." He glanced down at the baby nestled in his friend's arms. Hiding a small smile, he continued. "But, they say this time it's going to be a girl, so it shouldn't be too bad."  
  
"Poor kid," Blade teased, "Not even born yet, and already such high expectations are placed on the poor soul."  
  
Bill didn't have a chance to reply because at that moment, they entered the Gryffindor common room and the room was immediately silenced. Then every student from first years to seventh were crowding around them, trying to see Harry. Harry, apparently didn't like being stared at, and expressed his opinion about it. He opened his mouth and started crying- loudly.  
  
"Oi you morons!" Bill snapped, "take if from me, babies don't like being stared at, so just give the poor kid some space."  
  
Most of the students looked at him with disbelief written across their faces.  
  
"I'm serious," Bill growled, pulling out his wand, "any of you come within three feet of Harry, and I will hex you."  
  
"This is coming from the hex lord and his jinx lady," a fifth year boy joked, "come on you guys, we'll have plenty of chances to see Harry. I'm sure he'll be around the common room often enough."  
  
Bill sent the boy a grateful look, before following his friend over to their favorite corner of the room. Blade had sat down on their over stuffed couch and started trying to calm Harry down- or at least make him stop crying.  
  
"Let me," Bill said, taking Harry and gently rocking him in his arms. "It always makes Ron shut up. there." He smiled as Harry slowly stopped crying and gave a tiny hiccough. Moments later, there was a broad smile on the infants face and he started pulling on Bill's longish red hair.  
  
"He's so cute!" Blade giggled.  
  
"So says you, he's not pulling on /your/ hair."  
  
"That's why he's so cute!"  
  
Bill rolled his eyes and handed Harry back to his friend. "I've got to get my potions homework, I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs to his dorm, grabbed his potions homework, and darted back down. Leaving Blade with anybody was obviously a mistake, and he was actually fearing for Harry's life.  
  
"Oi!" Blade was yelling at some forth year when Bill reentered the room, "back off!" Her wand was out and her eyes were narrowed in anger.  
  
"You can't hog Harry!" The other girl was shouting back, "Professor Dumbledore said that anybody could help take care of him!"  
  
"He said anybody who asked," Blade growled, narrowing her eyes even more. "You go and ask, and next time you can help."  
  
Bill sighed and dumped his homework on a table, before approaching the two of them from behind. "Excuse me," he said, "the lord of hexes must have a word with his lady. We need to know which hex to use on you."  
  
The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"I say the 'Slug Belching' curse," Blade growled, flipping white blonde hair away from her face and twirling her wand expertly through her fingers.  
  
"Next time," Bill promised. "for now, we have to finish potions- and get started on Astronomy."  
  
Blade shot him a look before nodding.  
  
Two hours later, Harry was getting a little fidgety. His green eyes were wide and tearing, and he looked ready to start wailing again.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Blade asked, throwing down her quill and looking at him with concern.  
  
"I would say he needs a diaper change." Bill said dryly. "A bath, and then he should get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, Mr. I have fifty siblings, you change his diaper, and I'll give him a bath and put him to bed."  
  
"Deal," Bill said, his eyes gleaming. He pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Harry's diaper, he muttered something that Blade couldn't pick up and smiled widely. "Your turn."  
  
Blade shot him a dirty look. "I'll get you for that," she muttered, picking Harry up and leaving for the dorm bathrooms. Bill chuckled and packed up their work. He left it in their corner, nobody went there anyway, and then he headed up to his room.  
  
With a deep sigh, he flopped down on his bed and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and quill. He then proceeded to start writing a letter to his mother.  
  
/Dear Mum and Dad/  
  
Bill wrote, before stopping and chewing on the end of his quill.  
  
/I hope that you're all well, and that Ron has stopped his little 'Running around the house naked' problem. And that Fred and George haven't actually blown anything up lately. Please tell Percy to get his nose out of whatever book it's in, and ask Charlie not to set fire to anything, especially my stuff. Everything is fine here, we got our Charms tests back, and I got a perfect score./  
  
Bill paused again, thinking.  
  
/Today, Professor Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter would be staying at the school. Professor McGonagall is taking care of him, apparently. But me and Blade are taking care of him this weekend, and I was thinking, since all of his toys and stuff were destroyed- that we could give him some of our old things. Please write me with your answer. Love, Bill/  
  
Bill reread the letter and folded it up. He'd visit the Owlry tomorrow morning with Blade and Harry. Then, with another sigh, he changed into his pajamas and collapsed in his bed.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley had a good heart. The moment she received her son's letter, she started going around the house and going through all the old things she had placed up in the attic. She placed everything she decided Harry would need in a box enchanted so that it would weigh next to nothing and sent it off to Hogwarts, with the recently acquired owl, Errol.  
  
Up at Hogwarts, Bill was delighted. So was Blade. and so was Harry, although- Harry was perfectly happy running around the Gryffindor common room naked.  
  
"We'll have to adjust them to make them fit of course," Bill said, holding up a pair of overalls and a green shirt. "But, this is better then wearing the same clothes over and over."  
  
Blade nodded and pulled out her wand. "I say we dress him first, and then adjust them."  
  
Bill agreed, and moments later, Harry was happily running around the common room in perfectly fitting clothes, a clean diaper, and little shoes.  
  
Blade's eyes lit up for a moment. "We have Harry until breakfast tomorrow, right?" She asked.  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"How about we make him an honorary Gryffindor until then? We can shrink an old robe or something. Transfigure something into a Gryffindor patch."  
  
Bill thought about it for a moment. "Do you have an old robe? I know you had a growth spurt since last year."  
  
Blade nodded and ran up to her room. She came back down a minute later and collected Harry. Two minutes after that, Harry was once again running happily around the common room, except this time he was wearing a tiny black robe with a red and gold patch on the side.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Bill said, scooping up the little boy and heading for the portrait hole, "let's go get some dinner."  
  
The rest of Hogwarts wasn't exactly pleased when they saw Harry Potter wearing a Gryffindor robe. Actually- the Gryffindor's were happy, but the other three houses sat scowling at Bill and Blade, until they saw Harry happily running around the room and up to Dumbledore. The little boy squealed happily and climbed into the man's lap. All around the hall, there were murmurs of 'oh, how cute!' and 'he's so adorable'. Blade smiled and stood up, retrieving the little boy and bringing him back towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry was happily mashing up different types of fruits with his spoon when he saw it. Black hair, like his, and it was sitting up where he had run up to before. But, how could he get there now? The white haired girl had forcibly sat him down next to her, and was watching him with an eagle eye. Suddenly, a plan formed in Harry's head. He dropped his spoon on the ground, and tipped his mashed fruit onto the girls lap. She said some funny word before turning and picking up the spoon. In time her eyes were off of him, Harry disappeared.  
  
He ran right up to the head table and towards the man with black hair. He climbed into his lap and offered a big smile up at the man, who scowled down at him. Harry shrugged off the scowl and sat down in the lap, eating the food off the plate in front of him. Everyone in the hall was laughing, except the man.  
  
"I think he's taking a liking to you, Professor," McGonagall said, hiding a snort behind her hand.  
  
Harry smiled happily and looked up at the man, who was staring down at him in disbelief. Harry offered a sausage to the man and pouted when he didn't accept it. Then his eyes filled with tears, and seconds later he was crying.  
  
"Nice going," Minerva snapped, taking Harry and softly cooing at him. "He's just a baby! And he's lost his whole world in one day. Give him some credit will you?" She stood up and motioned for Blade and Bill to follow her down to her rooms.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be contined.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ps. I got the hex lord and lady thing from this story. 'Not Myself' by Saerry Snape. It's really good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. What if Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.  
  
  
  
AN Harry Potter is living at Hogwarts, Severus Snape is trying to overcome his fear of shampoo, Luicus Malfoy has been arrested, and Sirius and Remus are much closer to finding 'That Sodding Two Faced Bast-.' Dumbledore is under mega stress, and Harry makes a new friend. Please read.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were having no luck at all finding their ex- best friend Peter Pettigrew. They had been searching for two weeks straight, and still hadn't seen anything that could have resembled him.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot," Remus said, sitting down on a bench in a small park. "We'll find him. We just have been tackling this problem from the wrong angle. Now, how would you find somebody you know everything about?"  
  
Sirius sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I just don't know, Moony," he said, "everything I believed died two weeks ago with James and Lily."  
  
Remus frowned and stared at the ground in front of him. A small white flower was growing next to his foot. Remus looked closer and discovered that it was a rose. "Beautiful and innocent to look at," Remus muttered, "but covered in thorns." His eyes widened. "Sirius, that's it! What is the first thing you think about when you see Peter?"  
  
"That he's too much of a Muggle to be a wizard."  
  
"Exactly!" Remus cried. "So, where would you go to find a Muggle- especially one that doesn't want to be found?"  
  
Sirius stared at him, "a gutter?"  
  
Remus' eyes were bright. "And, where are rats rumored to hang out?"  
  
"GUTTERS!" Sirius shouted, "Moony! You're a genius!"  
  
"Thank you," Remus said, with a mock little half bow. "I tend to be a genius when your not. So I guess it's a good time to be a genius all the time, yes?"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said with a laugh. "Come on; let's get back to where Peter's trial ended."  
  
Together they got up and ran back into the small ally across from the park. Sure enough, when Sirius transformed back into a dog, Peter's scent ended at the curb. Sirius continued to sniff around and with a start his nose went in a small hole under the curb. He yelped and sprang back in shock.  
  
"Padfoot! We've almost got him!" Remus said, pulling out his wand and carefully enlarging the hole to something the both of them could slip into. Then, with a quick glance behind them, the man and the dog slid off of the street, and into the damp, murky, and depressing gutters of London.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"Headmaster, I just don't know why you think that it is safe for Harry Potter to stay at Hogwarts."  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked back to the fire, where the Alastor Moody's head was sitting amongst the coals. The Aurror had an impatient look on his face, and if Albus could see is whole body he would see that the man's foot was tapping impatiently.  
  
"Alastor," Albus said finally, sitting down in his chair. "Did you ever meet Lily Evans? Or her family- her sister to be precise?"  
  
"Well . . . no-"  
  
"Then you would not understand why I have made the choice that I did. Harry's aunt. hated her sister, just for being a witch. And I have heard that her husband is even worse. Having the child grow up there could have effects that none of us could expect. Therefore, I have allowed him to stay here in the care of Minerva McGonagall. Although, it might be a bit of a problem, as there is no child here his own age."  
  
Moody frowned. "I still do not see how keeping him at the school will help."  
  
"Alastor," Albus sighed. "By keeping him here, he will be *safe* which is one of the more important things at the moment. But most of all, he will be loved. That is one of the things he will need the most. Especially now."  
  
Alastor sighed. "I can see that there is no changing your mind about this. I'm sorry, Albus, I can't stay and talk. I have a very important meeting to attend. We're having more trials. They think that Barty Crouches' kid is a Death Eater. I just hope it doesn't ruin the guy's reputation, he's next up for minister of magic you know." The man sighed. "I'll be in contact soon."  
  
Albus nodded. "I'll be at that meeting too," he said, "but it doesn't start for another two hours. I'll be along as soon as I can."  
  
Alastor nodded once more and with a tiny pop, disappeared. Albus sighed and went to sit in his high backed chair. There was a knock on his door, and a moment later, Severus Snape entered his office.  
  
"Headmaster-" the man started to say, before he saw the man's glum expression. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Not at all, Severus," Albus said, not looking up. "I am just thinking about the meeting I am attending in a while. They think that Barty Crouch Jr. is a Death Eater? Do you know if it is true?"  
  
"Headmaster," Severus said, sitting down in the chair opposite of Albus. "You know just as well as I do that the Dark Lord worked in ways of utmost secrecy. Only those in his 'inner circle' so to say, knew exactly who was among them. And nobody knew who was in the 'inner circle' except for Voldemort. But, I am quite certain that Crouch /was/ a death eater, and more over, that Luicus Malfoy and his wife, Narsicca, were as well. And that all of them were in his inner circle."  
  
Albus frowned thoughtfully. "Do you think that you could give me any other names . . . that I could er, 'slip' to the minister?"  
  
Severus sighed, "It would take a lot of thinking," he said, looking at a curious paperweight on Albus' desk. "So that I could remember all the names I heard the dark lord utter- and even then, it might take ages to figure out who was a victim, and who was a victimizer."  
  
Albus looked at him over the tops of his half-moon glasses.  
  
"I will do my best," Severus said finally, still not looking up.  
  
"There's a good man!" Albus said, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about young Mr. Potter."  
  
Severus scowled.  
  
"Severus, you must understand that the child is /not/ his father. He will never /be/ his father. If anything, you can call it a mistake of fate. He had no choice what-so-ever about who he is. And I wish that you wouldn't hold it against him like you are."  
  
Severus' scowl turned into a grimace. "I hate it when you are right," he muttered. "I just know that the kid will grow up to look exactly like his father. But, I will try to lay off a little. But- I'm warning you, headmaster, if any of the students think I'm going soft . . . I'll give them all a month of detention and deduct every last point from their house!"  
  
Albus chuckled. "Just try not to scowl at him so much. You've seen what happens when you do."  
  
"Yes, that boy has quite the vocal chords. They could probably hear him crying on the moon!"  
  
Albus rolled his eyes and stood up. "Severus, we must continue our talk later. I have a meeting to get to- and they seem to frown upon people who are late. And I have to 'give' a few names to the Aurror's, so that we can clear out more Death Eaters. I would be grateful if you would watch Harry today, as I know that you don't have any classes."  
  
Severus nodded and walked down with the headmaster to the Entrance Hall. He watched as the older man left and then stalked back down to his quarters.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Luicus Malfoy was indeed a respected man. He had power, influence, money, and the respect and fear of most of the magical community. He had a beautiful Elven wife, and an equally beautiful son. Then again, he was also wanted for murdering and torturing countless Muggle's, Mudbloods and Half-bloods, as was his wife. So, you could say that Luicus wasn't having a very good day.  
  
He figured he could get off with bribery, maybe even blackmail. He knew that the magical community was in shreds and desperately needed money to return to how it used to be. Therefore, you could add smart and ruthless to Mr. Malfoys traits.  
  
Currently, he was in his personal study, reading the Daily Prophet. He snorted at what he was reading and turned the page, snorted again and looked up as the door opened.  
  
"There is someone here to see you, sir," a house elf he didn't recognize said in a scarily high squeaking voice. "He is waiting in the Foyer."  
  
Luicus sighed and stood up. He made a great show of folding his newspaper before heading towards the main floor, to the Foyer. When he reached the large room, his wand shot out of his pocket, he was hit with the full body bind curse, falling, rather embarrassingly, to the ground- flat on his back.  
  
Yes, it is a very bad day indeed, for Luicus Malfoy.  
  
"Luicus Malfoy," a voice said from above him. "You are under arrest for the suspected murder and/or torture of Muggle's, Muggle-born's and half- bloods. You have every right to remain silent, anything you say can, and /will/ be said against you." There was a pause. "Please wait here, while we summon your wife."  
  
Luicus' eyes bulged. This could not be happening to him, he was /Luicus Malfoy/ for Slytherin's sake! He was powerful! He was rich! He was- in a large pile of shit.  
  
But, there was nothing he could do. Moments later, his wife appeared holding their year-old son, Draco. The child was taken from her; she was placed under the same curse as her husband, read her rights and taken out of their house.  
  
"You will undergo trial today, at two," the voice said, "well will bring you forth, judge you, and if we see you innocent then you are free to go. But, if we find you guilty, you will suffer as we see fit."  
  
Luicus was in no position to argue with the man. He figured that they couldn't prove anything, and that they would take his word for truth. And they couldn't make him talk. He could remain silent and get off.  
  
At least, that's what he figured, until he got to the underground room where the trial was taking place, and he was pushed into a rather ugly chair and a small quantity of Vertisarium was shoved down his throat. Chains snaked around his body and Luicus Malfoy sat glaring as coldly as he could manage. Cold faces stared back at him.  
  
"Luicus Malfoy," a man he recognized as Bartimelius Crouch said, standing up. "You have been brought to the court charged with murder and/or torture of innocent victims. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"  
  
Luicus said nothing, fighting the urge to speak the truth.  
  
"You realize by saying nothing that you are announcing yourself as guilty and therefore will receive the Dementore's Kiss, and your body will remain in Azkaban forever."  
  
Luicus still said nothing, though his eyes dilated in fear and shock.  
  
"Very well then," Crouch said, before turning to Narsicca. "Narsicca Malfoy, you have been brought to this court charged with murder and torture of innocent victims as well. Do you have anything to say in your or your husband's defense?"  
  
Narsicca stared at the ground in front of her. "Guilty," she said softly. "I am guilty of that. As is my husband."  
  
The court stared at the elf. "Very well," Crouch said, turning back to Luicus. "Mr. Malfoy, do you accept the charges placed against you?"  
  
Luicus still said nothing, although, he did snort.  
  
"Then you do," Bartimelius waved his hand towards the doors and three Dementors walked into the room. "Luicus Malfoy, the sentence for your silence, will cause you to receive the Dementors Kiss, and remain in Azkaban for the rest of your life. Narsicca Malfoy, as sentence, you will spend life in Azkaban. Take them away."  
  
"Wait," Narsicca said frantically, "what about my son? What will you do with him?!"  
  
"He will be placed under extreme care, don't you worry, ma'am."  
  
Narsicca nodded before slowly following her husband out of the court. As they were pushed out the doors, they saw Crouch's kid being led into a small side room, along with three others. The boy was crying and shaking. Narsicca was crying as well, but for different reasons.  
  
/My son/ she thought sadly, /I won't see him grow up, or play Quidditch, or go to school, or make friends- fall in love./ She hung her head and silently followed the Dementor's into a small room. Luicus was already there, standing proud even till the moment when his soul was taken from him. When it was done, he slumped over, his eyes glassy and was left there. Narsicca was brought into another room and locked in.  
  
Once there, she collapsed on the ground and started shaking and crying.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Severus Snape was one of the more -frightening- teachers at Hogwarts. He had cold emotionless black eyes, a pale face that contrasted with his oily black hair in a frightening way. Any normal person, who was to face him when he was in a bad mood, would probably run away in fright.  
  
Severus Snape was in a very bad mood.  
  
He had been left in charge of Harry Potter while the headmaster went to the Death Eater's judging. The problem wasn't that the headmaster had to leave, or that he was helping to put Death Eater's to their doom. The problem was that Harry Potter had been throwing chalk at him for the last quarter of an hour. Severus didn't even know how the kid was /getting/ the chalk!  
  
"Well," Severus said finally, picking up the annoying infant and carrying him to his rooms. "At least we know that he's taking after is father with his aim." Severus entered his rooms and set the child down on his couch before he sat down next to him. "I hope that you don't grow up to be like your father," he said, looking at the child, who squirmed under the intense look. "If you were like your mother, I could live with that- but not your father."  
  
"Talking to yourself, Snape?"  
  
Severus whirled around and frowned when he saw Alastor Moody standing behind him, a strange bundle in his arms.  
  
"How did you get in here?" He snapped, "ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"I did knock," the Aurror said calmly, "but nobody was answering, then I heard your voice I figured you were a little, occupied, so I let myself in." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hope you don't mind /too/ terribly."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I am merely watching Mr. Potter until Albus returns. And I was just thinking out loud."  
  
The Aurror and the infant gave him strange looks, before Harry stood up and started jumping on Severus' couch. He was laughing until he jumped a little too hard and went flying into the air. Both men stared as he slowly drifted down to the ground. The child giggled and tugged on Severus' robes, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.  
  
"Up!" the child commanded, "up, up, up, UP!!"  
  
Severus sighed and picked up the little boy. "Is there a reason why you are here," he finally asked Moody. "Because I /am/ a little occupied here."  
  
"Yes, actually," Moody said, the twinkle returning to his eyes, "Professor McGonagall directed me here. She wanted me to drop this off with you." He showed Severus the bundle he held in his arms. "This is Draco Malfoy. His parents were just taken under arrest and sentenced to Azkaban. Dumbledore said that he would find a place for him to stay. But in the mien time, he would remain here, at Hogwarts."  
  
"What is this school coming to?" Severus whined, "A nursery?" But all the same, he accepted Draco and placed the child on the couch with Harry.  
  
"Who knows," Alastor said darkly, rolling his eyes at the Potion Master's childish behavior. "I'd best be off. There are more trials today. Crouch's son I've heard."  
  
Severus winced. "Poor kid."  
  
"You just take care of those boys'," Alastor said, turning around and leaving Severus alone in his room. It was quiet for a moment, before both kids started crying.  
  
Today must be his worst nightmare.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Harry and Draco were to be sleeping in the Headmaster's quarters. They were in the same room, and in the same crib. They didn't seem to like this arrangement at all. Draco would steal the blanked from Harry, who in turn, would snatch a pillow from Draco.  
  
"I think they're going to be great friends!" Professor Dumbledore announced, picking up Draco and bouncing him on his knee. Draco didn't look too happy about the treatment he was receiving.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked somewhat doubtful. "Are you sure that you're okay with the two of them in your rooms for the night, Albus?" She asked nervously, "Miss. Feslin told me that for the two nights that she had Mr. Potter, he kept waking up- crying for his mother and father." She sighed sadly, "poor child."  
  
Albus smiled sadly. "I am sure that these boys will be good for each other. Harry has lost his parents, and so has Draco. Already they have something in common. It just might take a while for them to get used to the idea."  
  
Two hours later, the infant's were somewhat used to the idea. Although, that could be because of the stern look that McGonagall gave them before she left. Anyway, they were sharing the blankets and pillows, more or less, anyway.  
  
Albus was sleeping, but Harry was wide awake, looking out the window at the stars. His father used to wake him up and take him flying amongst the stars. He whimpered a little and looked away from the window, right into Draco's gray eyes. The other little boy had tears streaming down his face, and that did it for Harry.  
  
Albus shot awake when two wails pierced the night.  
  
The old man ran into the room where the children were and picked them up. "Shh," he soothed, "it's all right- everything will be okay."  
  
But no matter what he said, Harry and Draco wouldn't stop crying. Albus was close to tears himself when he thought of something. He carefully picked up Harry and rocked him in his arms. He lifted Draco into his other arms and walked around the room, trying to sooth them. However, they kept crying.  
  
"What can I do," Albus muttered frantically, "how will you stop crying?"  
  
Suddenly, Harry's tears slowed and an impish grin formed on his face. He looked over at Draco and his grin widened. Then, while Dumbledore was sighing in relief, he fisted his hands into the man's beard and pulled.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, and threw the beard at Draco, who stared at him in shock. Then slowly, the other boy giggled and after a moment, both boys were laughing hard. Dumbledore on the other hand, was torn between relief that they had stopped crying and the fact that two infant boys were laughing at his expense. Finally, he placed Harry and Draco back in bed and took his beard back to his own room, muttering something about. 'Getting Severus to brew a hair-growing potion'.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"We're getting close," Sirius whispered, transforming back to himself. "His scent is getting much stronger."  
  
"Good," Remus said, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. "It's kind of depressing down here. And I just /know/ that I the sun has gone down already."  
  
Sirius smiled, "don't worry, Moony." He said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "We /will/ find the traitor, and then we can go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Remus nodded and held his wand a little higher. "Where did his scent leave off," he asked after a moment of staring down the passageway.  
  
"It kept going straight down the passage. You think Peter would be smarter then that. but- then again, he IS an idiot."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement and watched as Sirius resumed his dog form. They continued down the tunnel and frowned when they saw a stream of sewage flowing across their path. Sirius stopped and started trying to find Pettigrew's path.  
  
"Maybe we should give him more credit then we do," Remus said, staring as Sirius whined. A sudden movement caught his eye and he squinted in that direction. His eyes widened and he lunged.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
That weekend, several students came up to Professor McGonagall asking to take care of Harry. The first weekend he had been there, the Gryffindor's were left in charge. Then, a Hufflepuff had been granted permission to take care of him. This weekend, the first person to approach the teacher was Isabel Dalton. A sixth year Slytherin, top of her class and she respected by most of the student population. With her was Evan Jackson, a fellow Slytherin and Quidditch captain.  
  
They were shocked that Harry wasn't the only child in the school anymore.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Evan repeated, staring at the sleeping child in the crib next to Harry. "Why is he here?"  
  
"His parents were under arrest and sentenced to Azkaban," Isabel said in a voice that said 'where have /you/ been?' "I heard his father got the Dementors Kiss."  
  
"I would be very grateful if you would take both of them," Minerva said, breaking into their discussion, "but if you don't want to, it's no problem."  
  
"We'll take both of them," Evan said, reaching down to stroke Draco's cheek. "Is there anything we need to know about them?"  
  
"They wake up most nights crying," The Professor said sadly, "Professor Dumbledore seems to have found a way to cheer them up, but he won't tell us what it is. Anyway, just bath them, change their diapers, and don't put them in the care of any other students. It's not that I don't trust Slytherin's, I just want to know who is in charge of him at all times."  
  
She paused, thinking, before she reached under the crib and pulled out two baby bags. "The green bag is Draco's," the said, handing Isabel the bag. "And the blue one is Harry's. Inside are clothes, diapers, toys and such." She handed the blue bag to Evan and frowned thoughtfully. "I think that is all- I will deliver them to you after dinner. Twenty points to both of you."  
  
Evan and Isabel smiled and left the room.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Severus was standing in his bed room, looking in a mirror. The mirror was very old and had /many/ cracks in it. He scowled when he saw his hair. No wonder the students were snickering at him- it was covered in chalk-dust again! Damn that Potter!  
  
He sighed and gingerly pulled out his (shudder) shampoo. Then he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He had gotten his hair wet and nervously put some of the slimy soap in his hair before he squeezed his eyes tight and started to wash it. Sure enough, the soap started sliding down his face and into his eyes.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Severus swore, before he cursed again for opening his mouth and allowing the water and soap to get inside. He sputtered and spit, before rinsing his hair and getting out of the shower.  
  
"There /must/ be an easier way. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC. . . . . . . . .? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. What if Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.  
  
  
  
AN Two Sirius and Remus have caught "That Sodding Two Faced Bast-" Sirius is the new DADA teacher; Narsicca Malfoy is planning her escape. Severus is vowing never to shower again, ad Harry and Draco are learning how to suck up to the teachers. The story continues. . .  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Headmaster," came a shout from the Entrance hall on the third Tuesday of November, at two thirty in the morning. "Headmaster Dumbledore! We've got him!"  
  
The shout was followed by major squeaking and a cheerful whistling.  
  
"Black! Lupin!" Minerva McGonagall snapped from the top of the stairs. "You two boys should know better then to run into the school shouting in the middle of the night!" She tightened her ugly tartan bathrobe and walked down the stairs, regarding them suspiciously.  
  
"We've got him, Professor," Sirius said, trying to quell her anger before she reached them. "We found him about three miles from Godric's Hollow. But it's him!"  
  
"Found who?" Minerva snapped, finally reaching them.  
  
"Pettigrew!" Remus said, holding up a cardboard box with little holes punched in the top. "Peter Pettigrew, he's here!"  
  
Minerva's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so?! She asked excitedly, taking the box from him and hurrying off up the stairs. The two men ran after her, insane grins on both of their faces.  
  
The arrived at the stone gargoyle in record time and Minerva practically shouted the password to get in. Then, she nearly ran up the stairs and almost fell against the door. The door opened and Albus Dumbledore was standing there, Harry was in one arm, and Draco was in the other. Both boys had tears streaming down their cheeks, but looked on the verge of sleep.  
  
Sirius sprang forward and took Harry from the headmaster. He cuddled the child and soothed him, trying to put him back to sleep. He succeeded and smiled at the infant. Dumbledore looked at him with a mix of astonishment and amusement.  
  
"And why might the three of you be here at two thirty in the morning?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"We've found him, Professor," Remus said, taking the box back from Minerva and holding it out to him. "He was a few miles away from the Potter's house, in the gutters. Sirius followed his scent- that's how we found him."  
  
Dumbledore handed Draco to Remus and took the box. He peeked into it and smiled widely at the two men standing opposite of them. "Minerva, if you would please go and get Severus, Poppy and Argus. and then if you would summon Alastor Moody for me."  
  
Minerva nodded and hurried away. While she was gone, Albus had them explain exactly how they had found him. Then, Remus asked a question he had been holding back ever since Dumbledore had put the, now sleeping, Draco in his arms.  
  
"Sir? May I ask you why Draco Malfoy is here?"  
  
Albus looked at him sharply. "He is here for the same reason that Harry is." He looked down at the toddler with sad eyes. "His parents were taken to Azkaban under charges of murder and torture. They were found with Dark Marks on their arms, and Luicus was given the Dementor's kiss. Narsicca is to remain in Azkaban for life."  
  
Sirius shuddered. "I would hate to spend even a moment there." He said, before looking down at Harry he sighed. "I just don't know what to do, headmaster. . . Lily and James named me godfather to Harry- but I know nothing about kids!"  
  
Albus didn't have time to answer, because at that moment the door opened at Severus Snape, Madam Phomprey, Aragus Filch, and Minerva walked into the office. Snape's eyes narrowed when he saw the two Marauders standing in the office. Seconds later, Alastor Moody entered the room, via the fireplace and Albus smiled widely.  
  
"Now that we are all here," he said, getting out his wand and pointing it at the box. He muttered a spell and there was a flash of brilliant blue light. Harry and Draco woke up, crying, and moments after that, Peter Pettigrew was standing amides them all. His face cringed when he saw all the scowls directed at them, before he covered his face with his hands and started bawling.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew," Minerva snapped waving her wand at him and casting an anti- animagus spell on him, "if you would please stop sniveling like a baby we can get this over with!"  
  
Peter removed his hands from his face and scowled at his ex-teacher. "I suppose you want me to tell you that it was me." He looked around the room. "Then you should know that you're wrong. It /wasn't/ me. It was him!" He pointed his hand at Sirius. "Lily and James, Sirius," he cried, "how could you?!"  
  
Sirius growled and spat at the man. "Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" He shouted, "You stinking piece of filth! How could you kill your best friend's and try to frame it on another?!"  
  
Remus looked livid as well, and he shoved Draco into Minerva's arms. "You realize," he said, "that if it weren't for that fact that there are three professors, a mediwitch, an Aurror and two children in this room we would kill you, right?!" He nearly shouted. "Damn it, Peter, why did you do this?"  
  
Peter winced and looked at the ground. "You don't understand," he whispered. "The dark lord- he would have killed me!"  
  
"Then you should have died," Snape snapped suddenly, "died for your friends like they would have died for you! Black's right, you really are just a piece of filth."  
  
Peter glared at Snape. "Don't even get me started on you, Snape," he shouted, "You're a Death Eater too! I know you are!" He lunged at the man frantically, trying to pull up the sleeve of his left arm.  
  
Poppy scowled and pulled out her strongest sedative. She took Pettigrew by the neck of his tattered robes and forced it down his throat. It was quickly followed by a few drops of Vertisarium. With that, the questioning of Peter Pettigrew began.  
  
Five minutes later, Alastor Moody pointed his wand at the man standing across from him. "Peter Pettigrew. . . you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter. . ."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"I can't believe it," Severus complained somewhat lightheartedly the next morning, "/you're/ going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? But Albus *knows* that I want that job!"  
  
Sirius grinned and took a bite of his bacon. "Sorry, Sevy," he said with a cheerful grin that should be illegal at seven in the morning. "That's just the way life goes."  
  
Severus pouted and turned back to his eggs.  
  
"Hey, Sev," Remus said from the other side of Sirius. "Is it just me, or is your hair actually- . . .clean?"  
  
Sirius did a double take, looking at his new colleague carefully before his face broke out into an even wider grin then before. "Wow!" He nearly shouted, "He really did wash it!"  
  
Severus turned to Sirius. "I'll have you know that the only reason I had to do-" he cringed, "/that/ was because your godchild was throwing chalk at me!"  
  
Sirius exploded into laughter and looked down the table at Harry who smiled innocently at him before going back to poking Professor Dumbledore's stomach with Draco to hear the headmaster chuckle. "Really, Severus," he said, trying to contain his laughter, "blaming things on an infant. . . how wrong is that?"  
  
Remus snorted into his pumpkin juice while Severus frowned and stood up, furiously promising himself that he would never shower again, no matter what!  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
April nineteenth, five years later, Severus was forced to go back on his word. Harry and Draco had started the biggest food fight in the history of Hogwarts. What's worse, Sirius had dumped a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice over his head, Albus had pushed a pie into his face and Minerva had dropped ice- cream down his robes.  
  
Severus wasn't very happy at all.  
  
Harry and Draco on the other hand, looked perfectly adorable; their faces were covered in icing and barbeque sauce. They were sticky, they were disgusting- they had every girl in the school begging to wash them. Professor McGonagall had finally decided on having Blade Feslin and Bill Weasley, the two seventh year head boy and girl from Gryffindor do the job. The night, two perfectly clean six year old children were to be delivered to her door. But, while Harry and Draco were having a grand ol' time with the Gryffindor's, she was stuck in another boring staff meeting.  
  
When she arrived, Severus and Dumbledore were talking quietly on one side of the room. Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and Binns were holding a long debate over the relevance of Goblin Rebellions. . . which left Minerva with two choices. 1) Talking to Professor Trelawney- something she usually avoided at all costs. Or, 2) talking to Argus Filch, who had been recently complaining about the lack of respect he received from the students.  
  
Without a question, she joined Filch.  
  
Sure enough, the moment she sat down next to him, he started whining about the messes the students made, and how he wished that he could use the old methods of punishment, how somebody had been into his office and taking things from him again- and a bunch of rubbish like that.  
  
It was only when Sirius Black rushed into the room, apologizing and explaining that he was late because a meeting with a student had run long, that Dumbledore finally called the meeting to order.  
  
Thus, the rest of Minerva's night was spent listening to things she already knew, but was too polite to say anything.  
  
"Grandmamma!" Draco shouted when she returned later that night. "We misseded you so much!!"  
  
Harry and Draco were standing in the hallway, baring the door to her rooms, with identical innocent smiles painted on their faces. Minerva frowned and tried to push past them. Immediately, the two boys held her back, but at her scowl, they started to slip away down the hall. She caught them and forced them back into the room. What they did was obvious. Flour was everywhere. It covered the carpet, it was on the couch and chairs and table.  
  
"May I ask /how/ the room became covered in flour?" She asked, cleaning the room with a swish of her wand and collapsing on the couch.  
  
"It was Harry!" Draco piped up at once, causing his best friend to pout and flounce off to their bedroom as best as he was able, with tears threatening to spill over his eyelids.  
  
"It was Harry?" Minerva repeated skeptically.  
  
"Yep," Draco said, obviously thinking that she believed him.  
  
"So, Draco," Minerva said with a small smile on her face. "Do you care to explain why you have flour on your face and in your hair?"  
  
Draco turned pink.  
  
"Draco," Minerva said reproachfully, "you know better then to lie to me."  
  
"I know," Draco whispered, tugging on his long flour covered white-blonde hair and staring at the ground. "I was trying to make you a cake," he said finally, "cause I love you so much- but I droppeded the flour bag on akiedent."  
  
Minerva smothered a smile. "That's very sweet of you Draco," she said, but if you wanted to make me a cake, you could have gone to the kitchens and asked one of the house-elves to help you. Now- it's time for bed, go get ready. I'll be in there to tuck you in, in ten minutes."  
  
Draco nodded and slowly walked into the room he shared with Harry. Harry was coloring in a large coloring book Severus had gotten him for Christmas that year with crayons that Sirius had given him, and scowled when Draco entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, looking down at his shoes. "I didn't mean to make you mad. . ."  
  
"I know," Harry said, still not looking up. "But you still lieded, and I don't like it when you do that." He showed his picture to Draco. "See," he said, "Seberus said that that's kinda what your mummy looks like- 'cause she's an elf, like you! And that one is my daddy." A tear dripped down his face as he looked at the picture.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked, climbing onto Harry's bed and giving his friend a hug. "You know I don't like it when you cry."  
  
"I know," Harry said, "but I miss them so much. . ."  
  
Draco nodded and hugged Harry a little tighter. "Grandmamma says that it's time for bed," he said after a minute. She wants us to get ready."  
  
Harry nodded and got up off his bed. He moved to his wardrobe on the other side of the room and pulled out his green pajamas. Draco was already putting on his pajamas, and moments later they were in bed waiting for their Grandmamma to tuck them in. After a minute there was a knock on the door and Minerva entered the room. She tucked them in, gave them each a kiss on the forehead and waited while they fell asleep. Then she left the room and finished grading the essays she had collected earlier that day.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"Hurry up!" Draco said to Harry at breakfast the next morning, "Seberus is 'spose ta take care of us today, so we haved to hurry!"  
  
Harry nodded and quickly finished his bacon. Together they followed the Potions Master down to the dungeons and stood in sudden shyness in front of the open door. Severus rolled his eyes and beckoned them into the room. They did so hesitantly, staring at the glowing jars of slimy things sitting on the shelves around the room.  
  
Severus then handed them each a picture book and said to look at it while he lectured the students. Harry and Draco nodded and sat down in the two chairs near the front of the room, where he could keep an eye on them. After a minute or so, the class entered the room. Fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and none of them looked happy to be there.  
  
Severus sighed and started the lesson, but after a moment it was clear, even to Harry and Draco that nobody was paying attention. Harry sighed and looked up from his story-book and glanced over at Draco. Draco smirked and put his book down on the floor and with a quick glance at Severus; they silently crawled under one of the desks.  
  
Charlie Weasley didn't notice when he wand was skillfully taken out of his pocket, nor did he notice when he slowly but surely was glued to the bench. To tell the truth, none of the students noticed, even when it happened to them.  
  
Five minutes later, his wand was returned to his pocket, and Harry and Draco snuck back into their corner, picked up their books and sat there, innocently turning the pages in their books.  
  
When the bell finally chimed, signaling the end of class, Severus took Harry and Draco's hands and started leading them out of the room. Before they got to the door however, he realized that something was wrong. None of the students were moving. Usually they all ran out of the room- but all of them were still there, sitting in their chairs with frantic expressions.  
  
Severus sighed and looked down at the two six-year-old children who smiled innocently back up at him.  
  
"Finite Incantium," Severus sighed before taking the two boys out of the classroom and into his own personal quarters. "Boys," he said, sitting them down on his couch and handing them each a Chocolate Frog that he kept handy for them. "You know better then to cast spells during potions. What if you miss your target and hit one of the cauldrons. The results could be disastrous."  
  
"What does dis-as-tro-ose mean, Seberus?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus with big green eyes and a chocolate covered face.  
  
"Something really bad," Severus explained, wiping Harry's face and causing him to grimace. "Promise me that you won't do that again."  
  
The two boys nodded and smiled. "We promise," they said together.  
  
"Good," The Potion's Mater said with a smile. "Now, as I recall- madam Hooch was supposed to give the two of you flying lessons . . . did you still want to go?"  
  
The two boys jumped up and happily took his hands as he led them down the halls to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Narsicca Malfoy had been in Azkaban for five years, five months and nine days. She had been in the same cell, guarded by the same shroud covered Dementor, which she had come to name Bob, in pretty much the same position for the whole time. She had nothing to do except stew in her most horrible memories.  
  
Marrying Luicus. Being dragged from her home. Living in a large pile of stones. And the worst one yet- loosing her precious child.  
  
She was miserable, she was lonely. . .  
  
She had a plan to get out.  
  
It was rather simple, really. All she had to do was fall so far into depression that they would think she was dying. After that, there was the temporary point where she would hover between life and death. Appearing dead to all who looked at her, to all who touched her. She had seen what happened to the other's who had died. The Dementor's had gotten excited. They had been moving around in such a way that you might think of as joy. After a few days. . . they would carry the body of the poor person who had just died out of the fortress and throw him or her into the water.  
  
For Narsicca, this was good, because she floated in water even if she was unconscious. So, all she would have to do is wait. She figured it wouldn't take much longer. The feeling of being separated from her son nearly killed her once, all she had to do was concentrate on those memories and she'd be free.  
  
A few days later, her plan was starting to work.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"Come on, Draco," Harry shouted from where he was hovering near one of the large golden hoops on the Quidditch field. "It's loads of fun!"  
  
Draco Malfoy clutched his broom a little harder in his hand and stared up at his best friend. Harry was so high up. . .  
  
Maggie Hooch was kneeling next to him and holding on to his tiny free hand with her much bigger one. "You don't have to try if you don't want to," she said soothingly, "it's your choice, honey."  
  
Draco nodded and looked back up at Harry who was trying out some stunt that looked really scary. "Will you go up with me?" He asked timidly.  
  
Maggie nodded and placed Draco on her broom. Moments later, they were up in the air. Draco was holding onto the broom for dear life and trying not to look down.  
  
"Harry Potter!" the flying instruction shouted, "Do not try those stunts! You just got on that broom! I do not want you falling off, do you hear me?!"  
  
Harry sighed and flew over to them. "Sorry," he said before grinning and shooting off and around the pitch, causing Madam Hooch to scowl and growl under her breath. She was caught off guard, when Draco whimpered.  
  
"Can we go back down?" The little boy asked, looking up at her. "I'm scared."  
  
Maggie nodded and slowly allowed the broom to go back down to the ground. The moment Draco was on the ground, he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don' ever want to do that again," he whispered, "That was scary." His big gray eyes opened and looked at her. "Please don' make me do it again."  
  
Maggie nodded and picked him up, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "Harry!" She shouted, "came back down, we have to clean you up so that we can go eat dinner."  
  
The little boy in the air made a face but joined them on the ground none the less. "That was fun!" He said, reluctantly handing his broom over to Madam Hooch. "Can we do that again?"  
  
"Maybe," Maggie promised, waving her wand and sending the brooms back to the broom shed. She took his hand and started walking back to the castle with them.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
When Harry and Draco entered the Grand Hall that night for dinner, they were shocked. It was covered with streamers and balloons. A big banner above the teacher's table read "Happy Birthday Draco!" in large purple and blue letters.  
  
Draco squealed and ran up to the head table where a large pile of gifts was waiting for him. Harry was right behind him, and he pushed a small wicker basket into Draco's arms.  
  
"You have to open this one first," Harry said firmly, "'cause it's from me."  
  
Draco smiled and took the basket and peeked through straps. With a laugh he opened it and pulled out a yellow kitten. "Thank you Harry!" he squealed, hugging the cat to him, before he hugged his best friend. Harry grinned and hugged him back.  
  
"The lady at the store said that her name is Peaches. . ." He leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear. "I got you something else too, but I'll give it to you later."  
  
Draco looked at the kitten who was purring contently in his arms. He looked back up at Harry and smiled widely. Before turning back to his other presents and opening them. He received a wide variety of things, from getting candy from Severus, to robes from Sirius. Minerva had gotten him a dark green tunic and matching brown leggings.  
  
"I thought you would like them because they're part of your background," she explained to the confused little boy. "Because that's what Elves wear."  
  
Draco nodded and finished unwrapping his presents. He looked somewhat distraught when he had opened the last one, a roughly whittled flute from Hagrid. "I didn't get anything from Grandpapa," he said softly to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear. The child's face broke out in a wide smile and he laughed. "Grandpapa said that he's going to take us to see something special tomorrow," he whispered excitedly to Harry.  
  
Both boys grinned and started eating their dinner, which was Draco's favorite, Chicken Pot Pie. (AN yum!) After that, they each had a piece of a large sticky chocolate cake that said with sticky green letters, "Happy Birthday Draco!". Then they were finished, Dumbledore told them to hurry to bed because they were going to start out early the next morning.  
  
The two boys ran down to Minerva's room and rushed into their own room before they changed into their bed clothes. Then Harry started rummaging through his trunk, pulling out a tattered piece of parchment.  
  
"I snuck this from Argus when he was taking care of me last week," Harry said proudly, placing the paper on Draco's bed. "And then Sirius told me how it worked. He said my daddy helped make it!"  
  
Draco looked at the parchment and back up at Harry somewhat skeptically. "A piece of parchment?" he asked.  
  
Harry put his nose in the air. "Just wait," he said. Then without another look at Draco, he placed his hand on the paper and recited. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Draco stared as the whole of Hogwarts was laid out on the parchment, and stared even harder when he saw a bunch of little labeled dots wandering around in the halls. "Wow!" he whispered.  
  
Harry smiled proudly. "Do you still think it's just a piece of parchment?" He asked.  
  
Draco shook his head fiercely, before he froze. "Grandmamma!" He whispered, his ears picking up the sound of Minerva opening the door and walking to their room. "She's coming to check on us!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he placed his hand back on the map. "Mischief Managed!" he whispered before taking the map and jumping onto his own bed. He gave his hand another wave and the lights went out.  
  
Seconds later Minerva opened the door and peeked in on the apparently sleeping boys. She smiled softly before quietly closing the door and retreating to her study.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. What if Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.  
  
  
  
AN Professor Dumbledore is taking Harry and Draco out for Draco's birthday, Narsicca is getting out of Azkaban. Sirius is having trouble with his classes and Severus is trying to cope with three Wesley's. Not only that, but Hagrid is trying to bring the two six year old boys into the forbidden forest with him.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The two boys were woken up when a small chime rang from under their pillows. Draco groaned and threw his pillow across the room and burrowed under his blankets a little deeper. Harry did the same. However, the next moment, Albus Dumbledore strolled into their room and shouted a cheerful, "Wake up, sleepyheads!"  
  
Needless to say, they woke up. Both of them groaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Harry then flopped back onto his blankets and buried himself under them. "Grandpapa," his muffled voice whined, "it's early!"  
  
"Exactly!" Dumbledore shouted again, "We want to be early to beat the crowds. I hear that Disneyland is very busy after ten o'clock in the morning."  
  
Harry stared. Draco stared. "Disneyland!" They shouted together, "oh grandpapa! Thank you!" They jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed.  
  
"Be in my office in twenty minutes," Albus said before leaving the room. "So that we can take the portkey there."  
  
The boys nodded and continued getting dressed in their Muggle clothes. Then they found Minerva waiting for them in the living room. She handed them each a couple of rolls. "Be good for Grandpapa," she told them sternly, as they ate the rolls. "And don't overdo yourselves. Be careful and stay together."  
  
They nodded, hugged her goodbye, and ran out of the room and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the stone gargoyle the stopped and looked around.  
  
"Hi Joey," Draco said, placing his hand on the guardian's claw. "Can we please go in? Grandpapa is waiting for us."  
  
The gargoyle jumped to the side, and gave the two boys a wink. They smiled and hurried up and ran into the office. Dumbledore was waiting for them, dressed in the most particular Muggle clothes they had ever seen. A shirt decorated with shiny pink flamingo's and pants that matched. He had sunglasses resting on his head and a big smile adorning his face. Without a word he reached into his pocket and handed them each a small necklace.  
  
"Wear these," he said, "they have locating spells on them. If you get lost, all you do it touch the necklace and say "I'm lost." I'll come and find you. They also have protection charms on them. Anybody that is unfamiliar and is bad who comes near you will be repelled."  
  
The boys nodded and put the necklaces on. Then they took his hands and with a whoosh, they were gone. They landed in the semi-empty parking lot of Orlando Florida's Disney Land, and proceeded into the theme park.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Nine hours later, they arrived back at Hogwarts in Albus' office. Harry and Draco were practically sleeping standing up. There was no way they could get all the way back to their room on the second floor, so he let them stay with him for the night. The next morning, Harry and Draco went down to breakfast with him, bursting with stories about the day before. All of the teachers smiled at the two boys, who were too happy to eat much. It was Madam Hooch who managed to burst Draco's bubble, and inflate Harry's even more.  
  
"Harry," she said, cutting into his chatter. "Would you like to go flying a little more today?"  
  
Harry squealed and jumped up, running over and hugging her. "Yes!" he shouted, "come on Draco! Let's go flying!"  
  
Draco lowered his head. "I don't want to," he whispered.  
  
Harry stared at his friend. "Why not, Draco?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "Flying is fun!"  
  
Draco bowed his head a little more. "I don't like it," he said, just as quietly.  
  
"Go on, Draco," Minerva said, smiling at the child. "Flying /is/ fun. You just have to give it a try."  
  
A tear splashed down Draco's cheek. He got up. "NO!" he shouted, "I don't wanna!" Then he ducked under the table and started running for the big double doors that led out of the room. Madam Hooch beat him there, and he turned and raced towards the Gryffindor table. He ducked under it and started crawling towards the middle.  
  
Then, to everyone's surprise, he disappeared. With a small squawk of surprise, the little boy vanished and everyone in the room started panicking. Until, five minutes later, he arrived back, holding the hand of Charlie Weasley.  
  
"I found him in the Gryffindor common room," Charlie said, bringing a pouting Draco up to Minerva. "He just kind of appeared out of nowhere."  
  
Everyone stared at Draco while he sat down next to Harry and poked at his eggs. The little boy didn't raise his eyes to meet anybody though, and slowly the talk resumed.  
  
"Why don't you like flying, Draco?" Harry asked, looking at his friend curiously. "Are you scared you'll fall?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I'm scared that the broom won't work- and it's just so high up. . . I don't like heights."  
  
Harry nodded then smiled wickedly. "What happened under the table," he asked. "Did you find a secret passage?"  
  
Draco nodded and looked around the hall. "I went down the passage for like, two minutes and then I came out in the Gryffindor common room. The only problem was that the red-head was there. What was that one's name, again?"  
  
"Something with a 'C'." Harry said, waving his head in a way that said it didn't really matter. "Come on, Grandpapa said that before we can do anything today- we have to study our lessons. 'E said it was numbers today." Harry made a face, "I hate numbers."  
  
Draco giggled and together they got up and left the hall, heading towards Minerva's room where they gathered a few books. Then they slowly walked back up the stairs towards Professor Vector's room. She was the one who taught them their numbers. Professor Sprout taught them their letters, and how to read. Severus, Dumbledore and Minerva all helped them with their magic.  
  
With heavy hearts, Harry and Draco entered the room and sat down in their usual chairs. Professor Vector was already there, and started lecturing them the moment they had settled in.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Narsicca woke up on the far bank of Scotland. She was freezing cold, but alive. Shivering, she pushed herself up and started looking around. It was completely barren where she was standing. With a sigh, she collapsed back onto the ground and began the wait for her magic to return to her body. It would only take an hour or so, but in the meanwhile, she would have to find a way to stay warm.  
  
Sure enough, an hour later, she was strong enough to cast a warming spell over herself and a drying spell on her clothes. With that done, she started walking. Walking away from Azkaban. Away from what had happened. All she wanted now was to find her son, some food and her old home.  
  
It took her two days, but she finally made it to Peterhead- a small city on the coast and stopped in a small Muggle inn. She transfigured a few small pieces of litter into some Muggle money and asked for a room. The woman attending the desk looked at her strangely but followed her request and told her that room 15 was free.  
  
Moments later, Narsicca sank down onto the softest bed she had felt in five years.  
  
The next day she left the inn and headed south. When she was far enough away from the city, she appareaed towards London.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Sirius Black was having some serious problems with all of his Slytherin/Gryffindor classes. The Slytherin's would go out of their way to make the Gryffindor's miserable. And the Gryffindor's would retaliate in whatever way they saw fit. Finally- he took his problem to the headmaster.  
  
"They just seem so ready to kill each other," Sirius said, sipping his tea. "Even the first year students! They don't understand why they don't like the opposite house, but know that the upperclassmen hate each other and use that for a reason."  
  
Albus sighed and looked out the window of his office before turning back to his Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher. "I think what we need is to find a way to stop the prejudice before it starts- or goes too far." He sipped his tea and sat back. "If you think of anything tell me, and we'll let the other professors know. Same goes for me if I think of anything."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Which reminds me," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Sirius, would you mind taking care of Harry and Draco tonight? Minerva said that she's trying to grade some very important and needs some quiet tonight."  
  
Sirius nodded again. "Sure," he grinned, "that's no problem; have them come over anytime after dinner. It's just for tonight?"  
  
Albus nodded his affirmation, and Sirius smiled. "That's fine."  
  
He bid the headmaster a farewell and left the office. As he was heading down the main stairs to lunch, two sets of little feet caught up to him.  
  
"Sirius!" A little voice shouted, grabbing onto his arm. "Grandmamma said that we were going to stay wif you tonight!"  
  
Sirius smiled and picked up the little boy attached to his arm. "That's right, Draco," he said smiling at the blonde. "We're going to have lots of fun too!"  
  
Draco laughed and then shrieked with laughter when Sirius threw him into the air. Harry tugged on his pants.  
  
"Me too, Sirius," the little boy whined. "I wanna be tossed too!" Sirius grinned and put Draco down before he grabbed Harry and tossed him into the air.  
  
"Let's go get some food," Sirius suggested, after he had placed Harry back on the ground. "Then we can find something really fun to do!"  
  
The two boys nodded happily and followed him into the great hall. They walked up to the teachers table and sat down, eating their dinner. Harry made a face after his first bite.  
  
"Yucky!" He whined, looking up at Minerva. "Grandmamma, this is icky!"  
  
"Eat your dinner, Harry," Minerva said, eating a bit of her own and holding back a gag. "Had and pea soup is good for you."  
  
Harry pouted, poking his soup. Then a wicked smile shot across his face and he picked up his spoon.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Severus said from the other side of Draco. "If you don't want the soup; just eat some sandwiches."  
  
Harry sighed and put down his spoon before reaching for a sandwich. But before he could bring it to his mouth he fell over backwards in his chair. His eyes went glassy and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Falling to the floor, stiff as a board, he started shaking.  
  
"Harry!" Draco screamed in shock and surprise. "He jumped from his seat and rushed to his friend's side. But nothing anybody did could help Harry. Draco had been crying for at least five minutes when Harry suddenly sat up.  
  
"She escaped," Harry whispered his eyes still blank and glassy. "She's coming for him. . ."  
  
All of the teachers stared at the little boy, but Harry was oblivious.  
  
"The little girls' parents are sick," he continued, "and she's all alone. They're going to die soon, and she's going to follow another of her family away." He shook his head suddenly and his eyes fell closed while he collapsed back onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Draco gave another little cry and hugged his friend. Dumbledore silently detached the little boy and picked him up, while Sirius lifted Harry. Together the two men headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened, headmaster?" Sirius asked when both boys had been given a sleeping draught.  
  
"Harry had a vision," Albus said softly, staring down at the black haired child.  
  
"But he's so young!" Sirius protested, "I've never heard of a six-year-old having a vision."  
  
Albus sighed. "It has been known," he said, "it just wasn't recorded." He turned and motioned for Sirius to follow him. "I would like for you do to a little research. . . on Azkaban and who has died there recently. And maybe you and Remus would take a short trip there and maybe to Godric's Hollow."  
  
Sirius nodded and hurried away from the room to the Owlry. He sent a short and to the point letter to Remus. Then he went down to Severus' room and pounded on the door. Severus took a moment to answer but when he opened the door, he didn't look surprised in the least to see Sirius standing there.  
  
"Sirius," he said, opening the door a little wider and allowing his co- worker inside. "Is there anything you might need?"  
  
"Actually," Sirius said, a grin forming on his face. "I wanted you to help me practice my yodeling, but that can wait for another time. I wanted to ask you if you would take over my classes for next week."  
  
Severus nodded. "Where are you in the book?"  
  
"Chapter nine," Sirius said, handing the other man a notebook he had taken from his own room. "These are the homework assignments for the week, and the lecture notes. There are also a few odd facts that I found and thought would be interesting."  
  
Severus nodded and flipped through the spiral bound book. "Sound's easy enough," he muttered before looking back up at Sirius. "Was there anything else? And what happened to Harry earlier?"  
  
"He had a vision," Sirius whispered, sitting down on Severus' couch. "It's pretty serious, not to mention dangerous when you're that age. But Dumbledore thinks that Harry will pull through alright."  
  
Severus sighed. "Poor child," he whispered, also sitting down on the couch. "Why does everything seem to happen to him?"  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Frank Longbottem was a happy man. He had a beautiful wife, a healthy son and a well paying job. He was walking around in Muggle London when something strange happened. A woman appeared right in front of him. She was strangely beautiful, although she was dirty and in ragged clothes. It looked as though she had been traveling for days.  
  
He felt pity for her, until she laid eyes on him.  
  
"You," she whispered, her eyes flashing dangerously, taking away all of her beauty. "You were the one, who killed my husband, who sentenced me to pain- you were the one who took away my son!"  
  
Frank stared at the woman, his hand in his pocket, clenched on his wand.  
  
"Do you know how rare it is for my people to have children?" The woman continued, looking hysterical. "Do you know how much something like that is treasured? Loved? You took him away from me! You stole my life! You took away everything that was important in my life!"  
  
Frank continued to stare.  
  
But when the woman raised her arms, Frank could do absolutely nothing. She cursed him. It was incredibly painful, and heartbreaking. He was withering in the pain that filled him from the inside to the out. It was in all of his cells, in every pore- filling his entire being with pain. It was worse then the curciatus, it was worse even then all the Dementores swarming around. It was Elven magic- and Frank suddenly knew exactly who the woman was.  
  
"Tell me where my son is," Narsicca whispered dangerously. "And I will spare you and your family."  
  
Frank collapsed onto the ground. But he didn't say anything. If he could do anything, it was protect this woman's child from her. He could protect him by not telling where Draco was.  
  
Narsicca scowled at Frank's stubbornness and hit him again with her spell. And again- and again. Finally, Frank couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hogwarts," he rasped out. "He's at Hogwarts."  
  
Narsicca smiled cruelly and kicked the man out of her way. She had a son to reclaim.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
One week after Harry had had his vision, Dumbledore announced him fit enough to leave the hospital wing. He was helped out of his bed by Draco, but nearly fell anyway. The two boys slowly walked down to Minerva's room where Harry collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Do you need anything, dear?" Minerva asked, walking into the room and seeing the two boys on the couch. Harry's eyes were closed in weariness but Draco's were wide and alert.  
  
"No thank you," Harry managed, cracking open one eye and smiling weakly. "I'm fine." He looked carefully at Minerva's face to see if she believed him or not, but he didn't look at Draco's. He /couldn't/ look at Draco's because no matter how much he tried, it scared him.  
  
"Alright then," Minerva said, smiling gently. "Why don't you get some rest, then we can go over some more charms."  
  
Harry nodded and slowly heaved himself to his feet, walking towards his and Draco's room. Minerva sighed when she saw him struggling, but didn't say anything. She knew Harry wouldn't accept any help; he was like his father in that way. So instead she led Draco into her small kitchenette.  
  
She sat him down and started re-braining Draco's long blond hair. She loved his hair, and always played with it when she was thinking about something, or worried about someone.  
  
"Grandmamma?" Draco asked timidly after she had finished with a few braids. "Why won't Harry look at me anymore?"  
  
Minerva sighed and separated a few more locks of Draco's hair. "He's scared, honey," she said, "his vision was about his friend being taken away from him. He's scared because his best friend is you."  
  
Draco pouted. "But I'm not going anywhere," he whined, "and I miss him!"  
  
"I know that," Minerva said patiently, finishing a braid and starting another. "And you know that- but /he/ doesn't know that."  
  
"Can I tell him?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you can!" Minerva told him, "Now, sit still and let me finish."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
"Sirius," Albus exclaimed, later that day when Sirius Black entered his office. Remus Lupin was right behind him. "And Mr. Lupin, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Remus nodded with a weak smile and sat down in one of the soft chair in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"I trust you have some information for me," the elder man said quietly, sitting down in his own chair.  
  
Sirius nodded, "we went to Azkaban, like you asked, and quiet a few people have died in the last year. Barty Crouch Jr. died right before his parents came to visit him, and Luicus Malfoy's body has died." He pulled out a medium sized list and started reading the names off of it. "And Narsicca Malfoy died a little less then a month ago." He finished, tossing the list onto Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Albus sat up. "Mrs. Malfoy died?" He repeated, were the Dementor's sure? How long was she dead before they threw her into the ocean?"  
  
"They said about a day," Remus said quietly.  
  
Albus groaned and dropped his head onto this folded arms. "Those fools," they heard him mutter. "Narsicca Malfoy was not dead! She was in between life and death! She's an elf! They must have known that!"  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at the headmaster.  
  
"She's not dead?" Sirius whispered. "What does that mean? Where is she?" "She's on her way to Hogwarts," Albus said softly. "And until she is spotted or stopped, she will continue on her way until she gets what she wants. Her son."  
  
Sirius gulped. "Draco?" He whispered. "Is that what Harry's vision was about? Draco is going to be taken?"  
  
"Not if we can help it," Remus said in an 'I'm going to get my Way' voice. "We can have Aurror's searching for her, and the castle guarded more, and not let Harry and Draco wander around the castle alone anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. What if Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.  
  
  
  
AN Jemera's parents have just died, her best, and only friend has gotten lost in a very large forest. Narsicca has gotten a hold of Draco, and the whole of Hogwarts is at a loss. Harry is having more visions and has started talking in French.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Jemera Grazer, or Jem, for short, wasn't having a very good day. To tell the truth, she wasn't having a very good life. She had exactly one friend. A small green and blue fairy named Abby. Jem wasn't allowed to have friends that were from her species. Elves, she was told, other elves besides her family, would seize the chance to 'befriend' her and allow themselves Royalty. Because that's what Jem was: royalty.  
  
She was a princess, and the only heir to her family's throne.  
  
She was allowed, of course, to wander around the forests of her people. And that was a privilege she took much advantage of. But one day, upon returning to her home, she found her parents very angry with a relatively young elf woman.  
  
"^^It does not matter to me if you used that curse to help you find your son.^^" her father said coldly. "^^All that matters is that you used it- ON A HUMAN!!^^"  
  
The woman cringed. "^^But sire,^^" she began.  
  
The king's glare stopped her flow of meaningless words.  
  
"^^As punishment for this /serious/ offence,^^" he said, "^^you will spend one year in the undergrounds. And your child-^^"  
  
Only then did Jem notice the small boy about her age, being held forcefully against the woman. The poor child was dirty and terrified.  
  
"^^Your child will be taken from you and given to a temporary caretaker.^^"  
  
The woman gasped, "^^NO!^^" she cried, "^^please not that, please don't take him away from me again!^^"  
  
The king didn't say anything more to her, he did, however, motion for the child to approach him. The boy did so, looking even more scared then before. Then the king motioned for Jem to come closer as well.  
  
"^^This child is half elf, stolen from his dwellings by his 'mother'. Would you please help him get used to life here until I can contact his home?^^"  
  
Jem nodded and took the boys hand. "^^It'll be okay,^^" she chattered, leading him down one of the many halls and into a washing room. "^^Life here isn't so bad... kind of boring, but not so bad. I should have guessed that you're only part elf. It shows really strongly.^^"  
  
The boy didn't answer other then giving her a confused look, which Jem didn't catch. She was too busy staring at the boy's hair.  
  
"^^Oh wow!^^" she exclaimed, "^^I love your hair!^^" She cautiously raised one hand to feel the strangely woven pattern of blond hair that reached halfway down his back.  
  
The boy jerked away from her and pushed himself against a far wall, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
He muttered something in a language that Jem couldn't understand.  
  
For a moment, the princess was confused, then a smile found its way onto her face.  
  
"^^Jem,^^" she said, pointing towards herself. Then she pointed at him. He didn't get it, so she tried again. "^^Jem,^^" she said slowly, moving her hand back to herself.  
  
The boy seemed to catch on. "Jem," he repeated slowly, pointing at her, then he pointed at himself. "Draco."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Hogwarts was in a state of total chaos. The Professors were stunned that Narsicca had managed to slip between their fingers, and back out again with her son. Harry was constantly in tears, and Professor Trelawney was saying that she had been predicting this all along.  
  
Needless to say, the teachers were slowly getting annoyed with her.  
  
At exactly one o'clock in the morning, last Tuesday, Harry had woken up from a dream and found his best friend gone. He had searched the Marauder's Map for any sign of him and when he finally did spot Draco, he was being forced off of the map by a small dot labeled 'Narsicca Malfoy'. Harry had promptly burst into tears.  
  
Since then, the whole of Hogwarts has been worried about the small boy who has been part of their lives for the past five years. Especially Minerva. She was absolutely distraught. Harry had to be moved to a new room because every time he walked into his old one he burst into tears.  
  
Now he was staying with Severus.  
  
"Seberus?" Harry asked one night, crawling into the Potion Master's lap, holding Peaches, the cat he gave Draco for his birthday. "Are we going to get Draco back?"  
  
"Of course we are," Severus said soothingly, holding Harry as the little boy started crying. "Don't you worry, Draco will be back, right as rain."  
  
Harry nodded and stroked Peaches' fur. "I miss him," he said finally, looking back up at Severus.  
  
And before Severus could say anything in reply, Harry's eyes had gone blank, his body had tensed up, and he would have fallen from Severus' lap is he hadn't been caught at the last second. Harry started shaking, much like he had at dinner a week or so ago.  
  
Finally, he shot into a sitting posistition. "Qui sont-elles ?" He said softly, seemingly having a conversation with himself, "Je ne c'est pas, ils ne parle pas François." But he didn't stop there.  
  
"D'ou sont ils?"  
  
"L'Amerique ou l'Angleterre."  
  
"Que faisons-nous avec ils?"  
  
"Mis les dans un orphanage, je devine."  
  
"D'accord, allons-y."  
  
Suddenly Harry collapsed back, but this time he stayed conscious.  
  
"Who are they?" he translated softly. "I don't know, they don't speak French- where are they from? America or England..." He paused, trying to remember. "What do we do with them? Put them in an orphanage, I guess. Okay, let's go." Harry collapsed back into Severus' arms, breathing heavily. "It was two Muggle's in strange uniforms- they were talking about two children- blonds," but before he could go any further, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
Draco was rightfully terrified. A strange woman had taken him from his bed and carried him under her arm out of the castle and into the forest. He was currently in another forest, staring around in fear at everything he could see, and everything he couldn't.  
  
There was no Hogwarts, no Harry. Grandmamma and Grandpapa weren't there either. He couldn't see any of the students, or even Hagrid, who often was out in the forest. Suddenly, a whole group of strangely clad figures jumped out from behind trees and pointed sharp objects at him and the woman who had taken him.  
  
They said something in a language he didn't couldn't quite catch every word of. These people talked way to fast for his liking, and the woman replied. Draco just stared and didn't say anything.  
  
After a bit of even more confusing conversation, they were led out of the forest and into a large beautiful palace. They were brought into an even more beautiful room where an elegant man and woman were sitting on large chairs. They stood when Draco and the woman entered the hall.  
  
Finally after a long debate, the woman was brought away and he was led down a long hall by a very energetic girl. He heard a few things coming from her mouth, including the words 'boring,' 'elf,' and 'hair,' before she touched him, causing him to retreat into a corner.  
  
That was when he learned the girl's name. "Jem," he said, pointing towards her, he pointed at himself, which is obviously what the girl wanted him to do. "Draco."  
  
Jem smiled happily. "Draco," she repeated, kneeling down by a bath-tap and touching it lightly. "Pretty."  
  
Draco smiled. He was starting to like this girl, but he still missed Harry terribly. Jem left and Draco sank into the shallow bath. He had some thinking to do if he wanted to get away.  
  
--ooOOoo--  
  
"Headmaster!" Severus gasped after putting Harry to bed. "Harry's had another vision- it was about Draco!"  
  
Albus sat up straight. "What did he say?"  
  
Severus' expression turned to one of wonder. "He was speaking in French, and said something about Muggle's in uniforms-"  
  
Albus sat back in his chair, his eyes closed in thought.  
  
Severus continued, even more awed. "He was talking in /French/, about two children who didn't speak the language- and that they might be English! They were going to put them in an orphanage!"  
  
"We must send whoever is willing to France, then," Albus said finally, "Send them off to small villages in France that are near forests."  
  
Severus nodded. "I'll go," he said quickly. "I'll take Harry with me. Maybe he can help."  
  
Albus nodded, "And I'll find other teachers to help, maybe some villagers from Hogsmeade. But Severus, you should get some sleep- you're going to have a long day tomorrow and tonight might be the last decent sleep you get in a long, long time."  
  
Severus nodded. "I'll see you soon, headmaster," he said softly, turning away and leaving the office and walking back down to his dungeon rooms. He climbed into his bed and was surprised that a small, warm, lumpy body was already there. "Harry," he whispered, "go back to your bed."  
  
Harry whimpered, and curled closer around himself. "Pweese, Seberus?" he whispered.  
  
Severus sighed and wrapped one arm around the child, allowing him to sleep with him.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
The very next day, Severus and Harry took a port-key to Orly, France. They arrived in the small, cheerful town and immediately asked where the orphanage was. When they reached the small building, there was no sign of Draco. The woman in charge hadn't ever seen a smiled that slightly resembled him.  
  
Feeling depressed, Severus took a softly crying Harry out to lunch, followed back at ice-cream.  
  
They returned to Hogwarts well after sundown.  
  
Harry was exhausted when Severus placed him in his small bed, but he whimpered when Severus started to leave.  
  
"Pweeze don't leave me, Seberus." The little boy whimpered, "I don' wanna be alone again."  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
"Harry," he said softly. "I know that you miss Draco a lot- but you have to realize that sometimes- being alone can help you figure out how to get him back. Grandpapa needs to be alone at times to work through problems- so maybe it will work for you too."  
  
Harry's lower lip trembled.  
  
"Oh, all right," Severus said at last. "You can sleep with me again tonight."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Draco sighed. The little girl, Jem, hadn't come to see him at all today. She had promised she would- but then somebody had come along and said something about an illness going through the palace. Jem looked scared and had hurried away immediately.  
  
Finally, she returned, with tear stained cheeks and clenching a tall elf's hand. The elf held out his other hand to Draco and told the boy to follow him.  
  
"^^We're evacuating the palace,^^" he explained. "^^Because we don't want any body else to get the disease. We're going to take you two to a caretaker in the forest.^^"  
  
Draco nodded and took the elf's hand. Then they proceeded to walk out of his home for the last few days and into the thick woods behind the back wall. They reached a small cozy cottage and entered. A very old lady sat in the middle of the room, staring at the fire burning in the hearth.  
  
The two elves spoke quietly to each other before leaving to two children alone.  
  
"^^Mummy and papa are dying," Jem said quietly to Draco, sitting outside by a tree. That's why they took us out of the castle.^^"  
  
Draco nodded. That made sense. He wanted to say he was sorry- but although he could understand what she was saying, he could speak in that language. Draco had to settle for looking apologetic, but Jem understood.  
  
That night, the old woman who was supposed to be looking after them, put them in a small room and left for her own. Draco stole his chance. He silently got up from his bed and pulled on the clothes he had been wearing that day.  
  
It was just his luck that the moment he got out doors, Jem appeared, holding her blue and green fairy. Draco scowled, but listened to her explanations for following him. She seemed to think that she knew her way through the forest better then he did, and that Abby, Jem's best friend, could help light their way.  
  
Draco finally agreed, and that night, the three of them left the Elven world, and entered a small town full of Muggles. And since it was night when they arrived, Draco and Jem settled down to sleep in a small alley corner, while Abby was kept warm in Jem's cloak.  
  
When they awoke, two large Muggle's were standing over them, rapidly talking in French. Draco felt a pull at his unconscious, but continued to stare up at the two men in shock and fear. Jem was also awake, but she was muttering in her own language.  
  
"^^I want to go home,^^" she was saying, much to the confusion of the Muggle's. "^^Come on, Draco, can we go home now?^^"  
  
Apparently the Muggle's had other ideas, for after a moment; they were pulled to their feet and taken to a small, dirty place full of shouting, messy and generally loud children.  
  
All the children immediately swarmed around Draco and Jem, poking them and talking loudly. Two of the older children were actually insulting them. Jem, with tears creeping slowly down her cheeks, crept closer to Draco grabbing his hand. Draco gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
After a moment, a tall, unsmiling woman shooed all the other children away and grabbed their hands and dragged the two of them down the hall behind her. And, although Draco could understand what she was saying, he couldn't speak her language, so he just kept quiet as usual.  
  
"You two will share a room," she snapped at them in French, "because you don't speak our language." she stopped to think about that, shook her head and opened a door. She led them into a small, dark and dirty room.  
  
Jem was now crying fully, and collapsed onto one of the beds, burying her face in the thin pillow.  
  
"Damn children," the woman muttered. She started to leave the room- but before she left, she turned to Draco. "Keep check on your sister," she spat, "and lunch is in half an hour." Then she rolled her eyes at herself for ever bothering to talk to these non-French speaking children and left, closing the door sharply behind her.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to Jem and climbed onto the bed next to her. "I wish you could understand what I say," he whispered, holding her in a tight hug. "At least then I wouldn't feel so alone- and so lost." his voice trailed off as a wave of weariness shot through him. He slowly reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace he and Harry had promised each other that they would never to take off.  
  
"I'm lost," he whispered, fingering it gently.  
  
"You're not lost," Jem said into his shoulder. "We're in France, and mark my words- somebody will come and get us."  
  
Draco stared at her. "You can understand me?" he whispered, "You never could before!"  
  
Jem shrugged, whipping a few stray tear off of her cheeks. "You must have done some form of human magic," she said, "because I can understand you now."  
  
Draco smiled and tucked the necklace back under his shirt. "I'm glad you understand me now," he said, "Do you know that lady thinks you're my sister?" He got off the bed and started walking towards the door, waiting next to it for her.  
  
Jem giggled, and followed him. They left their small room and descended down the stairs. Pushing past the crowd of children attempting to swarm around them, they headed towards where the dining room was. They quickly ate their mysteriously lumpy soup and went outside to sit in a small, shady and most importantly- secluded corner.  
  
The two of them sat there talking until the woman in charge called everyone in for dinner. After that, Draco and Jem went back up to their small, dirty room and watched as Abby created glowing patterns on the dark ceiling.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Albus Dumbledore was worried. He was under stress, tired, loosing hair- but most of all, he was worried. It had been two weeks. Harry was getting more frantic, refusing to sleep and eat... and wandering around the castle during the middle of the night, holding Peaches, the cat.  
  
Most of the students and teachers were depressed. Ever Argus Filch and Peeves the Poltergeist were lacking enthusiasm.  
  
Sighing, Albus moved to stand by his window.  
  
Suddenly a small familiar voice reached his ears. "I'm lost," it said. Then another voice spoke up, this time, it was a girls- but the language she was speaking surprised Albus.  
  
"^^You're not lost,^^" it said, "^^we're in France, and mark my words, somebody will come and get us.^^"  
  
After that, the voices seemed to fade, but Albus was filled with hope. A moment after the voices had filled his head, a work flashed before his eyes. A name, if you will. A name of a small town, in France.  
  
Grinning widely, Albus left his office and went to find Severus. Reaching the Potion Master's room, he strode right in and found Severus grading some neglected papers and Harry lying on the couch with Peaches on his stomach.  
  
"I know where Draco is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
  
  
AN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil or what? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any possibility of me owning Harry Potter is completely bogus. Please do not think that I really own him. Everything you recognize is owned by the great talented JKR. Again, that's not me.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. What if Dumbledore had listened to McGonagall that fateful night when Voldemort attacked? Sirius and Remus are searching for Pettigrew, everyone knows the truth, and Snape is still being a bastard. Harry is living at Hogwarts- and Dumbledore's hair isn't real.  
  
  
  
AN FINAL CHAPTER! There's a fork in the road. When Draco is gone to be taken from the French orphanage, will they take Jem? Or will they return her to her home in the forest? Will Narsicca get out of her new prison? And just how often does Snape wash his hair now?  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, you know where Draco is?" Severus demanded, after Albus had walked into his rooms.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Albus said, rolling his eyes before he started to explain. "I gave him and Harry necklaces the day we went to Florida, after Draco's birthday. . . they had locating charms on them, so all Draco had to do was touch it and say I'm lost and I would know where he was. It seems that our young friend is in Nimes, southern France. Hence the reason we didn't find him before. We were all in northern France."  
  
By now, Harry had taken notice of what was happening, and was tugging on Albus' canary yellow robes.  
  
"So we're gonna get 'im back?" Harry said eagerly.  
  
"We're going to get him back," Albus affirmed, picking up Harry and swinging him around in a circle.  
  
Harry laughed and when he was put back on the ground, ran over to Severus. "Can we go get 'im /now/?" He wheedled, "please?"  
  
Severus looked up at Albus.  
  
"By all means," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "We need to get him back here and away from that orphanage as soon as possible. Besides, it's only seven, I'm sure you three will be back by lunch time."  
  
Harry squealed happily and jumped into the air. "Let's go, Seberus," he yelled, "let's go now!"  
  
Severus smiled at the energetic child. "Okay," he said, "we're going. . . I just need to-"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled. "NOW!"  
  
"How can I ignore that kind of a plea?" Severus muttered sarcastically. "Geeze, I feel like a bloody slave." But when he saw Harry's excited green eyes trained up at him, he sighed and took the little boy's hand. "We'll go now," he relented softly.  
  
Harry smiled and held on tight as Albus handed Severus a port-key. Next thing they knew, they were standing in the edge of a small forest that was by their designated town. With a much more uplifted heart, Severus led the quickly found a Muggle and asked where he might find the orphanage. He was pointed in the right direction and quickly hurried off, Harry just barely holding on.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Draco woke up when Jem jumped onto his bed and threw her thin pillow at him. He grunted, and tried to push her away, but the small elf wouldn't have any of that.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Draco Malfoy." She said mock sternly. "We have the whole day to explore these lovely halls, and I want to get started."  
  
"I hope your joking," Draco said, whimpering as Abby tugged on his now much shorter hair.  
  
It was shorter, because the woman in charge of the orphanage didn't like boys with long hair. So now, it was cut more like Harry's. And Draco completely /hated/ it. It was always falling in his eyes and never stayed the way he wanted it to.  
  
"I'm not joking," Jem said smiling grimly. "We have to show these French people that they can't push us around. I mean, we /are/ six years old after all! I figure the best way to do that is to beat them at their own game. No more tricks on us! I saw we set a few tricks up on them, while they're all still asleep."  
  
Draco thought about that for a moment. The other children had been playing loads of tricks on them. The other kids had placed plastic bugs in their mushy soup and dying their soap green. And then there was the time they had switched the salt with the sugar. Draco didn't particularly like salty oatmeal. Not only that, but they had started to place spider's in his and Jem's beds.  
  
Draco nodded. "What did you want to do?"  
  
Jem smiled and evil smile that reminded Draco painfully of Harry. "I saw we add a bit of magic to their everyday lives."  
  
Draco smiled just as evilly. "I say, why didn't we think of this 'afore?"  
  
The two children laughed and quickly exited their rooms, heading towards Jacques room. Jacques was one of the worst pranksters in the whole orphanage. And he seemed to be the leader of them all. Jem silently pressed her ear against his door and nodded to Draco.  
  
Together they slipped into the room that was slightly larger then their own. Draco quietly snuck towards Jacques bed and muttered a small spell that Sirius had taught him. It was a silencing spell, and would cause the boy's vocal chords to become almost inaudible. Then Jem snuck up next to him and added an Elven spell to dye the boy's skin green. They silently left the room and scurried into another room, nearly identical to the last.  
  
Except the walls were painted in a sickly pink, instead of the depressing blue of the boys rooms. Jem kept watch by the door as Draco placed the same spell on Margo, Jacques partner in crime. Then Jem added the skin dyeing spell and they slipped back down stairs to their own rooms.  
  
That morning at breakfast, many of the children's breakfasts were hovering four feet out of their grasps. And those who could eat their meals ran shrieking when large toads jumped out of the oatmeal.  
  
Before they could be targeted for the mishaps, Jem and Draco hurried outside and towards their corner. However, before they got there, Jacques and Margo stood in their path.  
  
One look at their angry green faces sent Draco and Jem into peals of laughter. Jacques opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a tiny gurgling noise. The same happened to Margo.  
  
"That'll stop you from messing with us," Draco laughed at them. "You have no clue who you are messing with."  
  
Jem smiled and took his hand, leading him around the two green kids and towards their corner. There was a commotion on the other side of the orphanage, but they paid no heed to it. It was probably just Jacques and Margo, trying to yell or something.  
  
"Tell me more about Harry," Jem said, lying down in the shady grass. "What he looks like."  
  
"Well," Draco said hesitantly, not knowing where to start. . . "Harry's got, um, a scar on his forehead and he's got-"  
  
"And," a voice above them said happily, "I've got black hair, green eyes and a best friend named Draco."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Harry was overjoyed. They had found the orphanage without difficulty- and while Severus talked to the ugly woman in her office, Harry was able to wander around, looking for Draco.  
  
He had just walked outside when a soft type of playground ball came hurtling towards his head. Harry batted the ball away impatiently, and scanned the grass covered lawns carefully. What he saw surprised him; two green children, maybe about the age of ten were glaring and shaking their fists at two smaller blonder children. Harry's pulse quickened and he hurried after the blonds.  
  
He didn't recognize the girl, but the boy. . . the boy was Draco.  
  
When Draco saw Harry, he sprang up from his seat on the ground and threw himself into Harry's arms. Then he introduced Harry to the blond girl.  
  
"Harry- this is Jem," Draco said, pulling Jem to her feet. "Jem, this is Harry."  
  
Before Harry or Jem could say anything, Draco's whole facial expression intensified with joy and he ran into the arms of Severus Snape.  
  
"Seberus!" He yelled, hugging the man around his middle. "I misseded you so much! Why did it take so long to find us?" He pulled back slightly and pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," Severus said, picking him up and throwing the child into the air, before catching him and placing him back on the ground. "We have been looking for you ever since we discovered you were gone- but I guess we were just looking in all of the wrong places."  
  
Draco nodded and tugged Severus' hand. "I want you to meet my friend!" He said happily. "This is Jem- she's an elf, like me!"  
  
Severus smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jem," he said.  
  
Jem looked confused and said something to Draco in Elvish that caused Draco to burst into peals of laughter. But suddenly, his laughter stopped, and he looked somewhat scared, looking between Jem and Severus.  
  
"What's going to happen to Jem?" he asked softly, "is she going to come with us? Or stay here?"  
  
Severus looked startled. "Why isn't she at her own home with her parents?" He asked, hesitantly.  
  
Draco bowed his head. "Her mummy and papa died, just before we ran away." he said, staring at his shoes. "We were staying with this grumpy elf lady, and we didn't like it there at all!"  
  
Jem nodded her agreement.  
  
"Can she please come to Hogwarts with us?" Draco wheedled suddenly, looking up at Severus with watery gray eyes. "I don't want to leave her, she's my fwiend!"  
  
Severus was in a fix. Both Draco and Jem were staring at him with wide eyes and pouting mouths. Even Harry was mirroring their expressions.  
  
Finally he cracked. "We'll take her up to school with us, and see what your grandpapa has to say."  
  
Draco jumped up and hugged Severus tight. "Thank you!" He squealed, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Severus smiled and detached himself from Draco's grasp. And Draco immediately went to Harry's side and grasped his hand tightly.  
  
In less then five minutes, they were all ready to leave the orphanage for good, take a short walk to the edge of town and take a port-key back to Hogwarts. . . when Jem suddenly cried something in Elvish, ducked under Severus' arm and ran back inside the cursed building.  
  
She returned a moment later, tucking something in her pocket. She said something to Draco, who explained. "She said she forgot something," the little boy said, smiling at his friend.  
  
Severus sighed and took her hand. Harry's hand was in Severus' other, and Draco was holding on to Harry. They walked for about fifteen minutes before ducking into an empty alleyway, and moments later, they arrived back at Hogwarts.  
  
A high pitched shriek greeted them, and the next thing Draco knew, he was being hugged- very, very tightly.  
  
"Grandmamma," Draco choked finally, "I can't bweeth. . ."  
  
Minerva flushed slightly and pulled back. She was gushing all sorts of things along the lines of 'Oh, we missed you!' and 'don't you ever let anyone take you away from us again, you precious, precious child!' When she finally stopped talking she stared at the little boy.  
  
"Draco," she gasped after a moment. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HAIR?!"  
  
Draco touched his hair with a tentative hand and frowned. "The mean lady cut it," he pouted.  
  
Minerva sighed. "Let's get some food in your tummy," she suggested, reaching for his hand. That was when her eyes landed on Jem, who was still holding Severus' hand.  
  
"Her name is Jem," Severus said before the woman could blurt out anything stupid. "We don't know what we're going to do with her yet."  
  
Minerva nodded blankly and led the three children into the Great Hall, where a feast was waiting to welcome Draco back.  
  
And when Draco walked into the room, a big smile on his face, the whole school started cheering. The cheers were deadened, however, when Jem followed him into the room and took his hand tightly in her own. Draco smiled at her, used his other hand to take Harry's and the three of them walked up to the teachers table. Harry and Draco sat in their usual seats, while Jem fidgeted under the intense stares of nearly one thousand students.  
  
"Why are the all staring at me?" She asked finally, her strange language echoing through the room. She ducked her head and his behind a curtain of hair.  
  
Draco shrugged and pushed her into a chair. "Eat something," he said, handing her a fresh baked scone. "It's lots better than that other stuff."  
  
Jem sighed and took the offered pastry fro him. She bit into it and watched as Severus and an old white haired man shared a heated discussion. After about fifteen minutes, Severus sighed. The man shot an unnoticed look of pity over at the three six-year-olds and finished his meal.  
  
After Harry, Draco and Jem had finished their meals, the two boys gave Jem a tour of the castle. Jem was fascinated, and when they got to the potions dungeons, she actually jumped up and down in her excitement.  
  
Her excitement, however, was short lived.  
  
The next morning, Albus summoned the three children into his office and handed each of them some sweets. While Harry and Draco munched happily on their licorice wands, Jem stared out the window.  
  
"^^This is about me,^^" she whispered finally, looking up at the old man. "^^You want me to go home, don't you?^^"  
  
Albus sighed. "^^Jem,^^" he said softly, "^^Although everyone here may not know exactly who you are, I do. And I made a promise to King Ailsa long ago, that if he ever needed it- I would help him and his family. He needs help now. Help getting his daughter back home safely.^^"  
  
Jem hung her head, "^^I know,^^" she said softly, "^^and I love my home, it's just that I'm so alone there. I'm not allowed to have any friends other then Abby,^^" she pulled said fairy out from under her cloak and sighed, looking over at Draco. "^^Draco was my first friend who I could talk to- and share secrets with. Abby is great- but she's pretty moody.^^"  
  
Draco frowned. "I don't want Jem to go away," he whined, staring at his grandpapa, "she's my fwiend! And she's Harry's fwiend too!"  
  
Harry nodded vigorously.  
  
"I'm sorry, boys," Albus said, sincerely meaning it, "but she shouldn't have left her home in the first place. I have to take her back."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with tears and he ran over to Jem. "I don't want her to go," he whispered.  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
When Albus and Jem entered the forest of Jem's people, they were both surprised that their visit went unnoticed. They made it all the way to the palace without having any elves asking why they were there. Albus dismissed it as he was traveling with the princess. But Jem was extremely worried. The warriors were to question everyone- no matter if they were royalty or not.  
  
When they entered the Kings council room, they were both surprised to find it completely empty. There wasn't anybody sitting at a meeting, standing guard, there was actually a layer of dust on the ground and the small tables throughout the whole room.  
  
The two wandered back outside and finally spotted somebody. They hurried over and Albus knelt down by the person in the street. It was indeed an elf, but he was sick- dying to be precise.  
  
Jem cowered behind Albus and Albus sighed before looking around again. The whole city was deserted. The old man finally knelt down by the dying elf and laid one hand on him- restoring some strength, and removing the fatal illness.  
  
The elf lay in the street for a moment longer. "^^Thank you,^^" he said finally, standing up and smiling weakly, one hand over his stomach.  
  
Albus smiled. "^^Could you tell us what happened here? ^^" He asked, gesturing to the deserted courtyard around them.  
  
"They all left," the man explained softly. "^^After the king and queen passed into darkness, an outbreak of illness went through our home. Everyone who was still healthy lived, while those who were still sick, stayed. It was awful- nearly all the children died, many of the elders remained sick as well. There were only a small number of people who managed to stay healthy enough to leave for another home. ^^"  
  
Albus sighed and looked down at the little girl behind him. She was staring at the elf in shock and dismay.  
  
"^^The king and queen died?^^" she whispered hoarsely. "^^DIED! THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!^^"  
  
The elf looked over at Jem with recognition on his face. "^^Princess?^^" he whispered, "^^where have you been? You're parents have been frantic- nobody knew where you went. . .^^"  
  
"I was helping my fwiend,^^" Jem said, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The elf didn't say anything, except look back at Albus. "^^And I suppose you're Albus Dumbledore?^^" He asked finally.  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"^^The king left a message for you,^^" the elf said, "^^he wanted you to follow up on your promise. He wants you to take care of his child. He announced this to all of us before he died. 'If any of you see a man by the name Albus Dumbledore, he made me a promise. He said he would take care for my family. When my daughter returns, please send her to him. He is at Hogwarts School, in Brittan.' I suppose that's her fate then.^^"  
  
Jem's face lit up. "^^I get to go stay with Draco?^^" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down in glee. "^^YAY!^^"  
  
"Trust a child to be more excited about her friend then her family," Albus muttered so that nobody could understand him. But he smiled at the child none the less. "^^We'll head back to school immediately,^^" he told her princess. "^^Right after we get your things, I know that you must own more then the simple clothes you are wearing now.^^"  
  
Jem nodded the affirmative and led the way back into the palace. About twenty minutes later they once again left and headed back the way they came. The lone elf was nowhere to be found, but neither Albus nor Jem minded.  
  
They returned to Hogwarts, where Minerva was waiting for Albus.  
  
"Albus," the woman gasped in surprise when she saw the little girl with him. "Why isn't Jem with her family?"  
  
A squeal cut off Albus' answer, as Draco ran down the grand stairs and threw himself into Jem's arms.  
  
"I think," Albus said softly, so that only Minerva could hear him. "That she's home now."  
  
--oo00oo--  
  
Far away, in the dark, cold and wet Elven undergrounds- Narsicca Malfoy sat in her dirty musky cell. Every one had left. Nobody had been able to get her out of her cell, because only one of the royal family could open her cell door.  
  
Narsicca kicked at the door and screamed loudly. But nobody ever heard her. And nobody ever came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN So? What do you all think? I think that I'll have to go and edit a bunch of stuff, but that can wait for a while. And my friend, who has been drawing pictures of scenes from this story for me, (THANKS ADRIA!) didn't like Draco with long hair, so that's why I had it cut.  
  
Anyway- do you all think that I should write more about when they are actually attending Hogwarts? I already have a bunch of stuff planned, but I don't know if I will yet. I have tons of other stories to finish.  
  
Let me know what you think!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
